est il ma destinée ?
by Bubble82
Summary: ça m'a prit comme un coup de calgon, alors retour sur la saison 3 et plus précisément sur l'épisode crossings. on oublie le reste de la saison, jack court après la taupe tandis qu'une énorme tension règne entre notre triangle amoureux... et bien sur c'est


est il ma destinée?

**Ch 1**

9 mois... 9 mois que cette mission en Corée du Nord s'était déroulée. La situation leur échappait de plus en plus. Weiss soutenait Sydney qui souffrait abominablement de sa situation avec Vaughn. Depuis ce demi aveux dans cette sordide cellule ; Sydney espérait qu'ils finiraient par se retrouver malgré ça, elle freinait cette relation qu'elle estimait voué à un échec certain. Elle évitait de se trouver seule avec lui par peur de regretter les actions qui en découdraient ; son attachement pour lui étant toujours intact. Elle ressentait toujours cette appréhension en sa présence cependant depuis quelques mois sa vie avait prit un tournant à 180°. De son coté, Jack avait percé à jour la fameuse taupe. Sydney et Vaughn devaient partir en mission, rencontrer un disciple de Rambaldi, Conrad, dans un monastère du Népal. Celui ci les ayant contacté quelques heures auparavant pour leur parler du Passager. Elle était chez elle quand la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit et elle demanda à son ami, qui était chez elle, d'aller ouvrir.

: Bonjour.

: Bonjour. Est ce que Sydney est là?

: Oui, je vais la chercher. Vous êtes...

: Dites lui que c'est Vaughn-

: Vaughn-

L'homme se tourna allant chercher Sydney.

V: (réfléchisssant) Non! Attendez...

L'homme se retourna vers Vaughn, étonné.

V: Dites lui juste qu'on se retrouve à l'aéroport dans 30 minutes. Au revoir.

: D'accord...

L'homme ferma la porte alors que Vaughn était déjà dans sa voiture et démarrait. Sydney vint vers lui.

S: Liam? C'était qui?

L: Un certain Vaughn. Il te donne rendez vous dans 30 minutes à l'aéroport-

S: 30 minutes-

L: Sydney, qui est cet homme?

Elle retourna dans sa chambre, finissant sa valise en parlant avec Liam.

S: Un collègue-

L: Vu la façon dont il me regardait, je doute qu'il ne soit que ton collègue...

S: Ok. Il est également mon ami mais... on est en conflit en ce moment-

L: Ecoute, ça fait 3 mois qu'on sort ensemble mais je ne sais rien de toi. Tu ne parle jamais de ta famille, de tes amis, de ton travail-

S: Je n'ai pas l'autorisation de te parler de mon travail et mes amis... tu connais Eric. C'est tout ce qu'il y a à savoir... mais si tu veux bien, on parlera de ça à mon retour-

L: Je pourrais au moins savoir, où tu vas?

S: Au Népal-

L: Ok. Je te revois quand?

S: Je rentrerais sûrement après demain.

Elle quitta rapidement la maison, évitant ainsi l'avalanche de questions de Liam.

Voilà 5 mois, qu'elle avait fait sa connaissance. Elle courrait dans le parc quand elle percuta un homme courant dans le sens inverse, Liam Connelly. Avocat dans le monde des affaires dans une des plus grosses firmes de Los Angeles. Avec son regard océan perçant, beaucoup de femmes se jetteraient à ses pieds mais il avait été touché par la force et la sensibilité de Sydney. Il fit son possible pour le revoir rapidement ; de son coté, elle avait été touchée par sa gentillesse et sa bienveillance. Elle avait aussi remarqué qu'il n'était pas désagréable à regarder, avec sa haute stature et son athlétique carrure, son teint hâlé, ses yeux bleus qui vous réchauffent le coeur et sa chevelure de jais brillante.

Sur la route, elle pensa à Liam et à Vaughn bien sûr, se demandant pourquoi il était parti si promptement. D'un autre coté, elle se disait qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle devrait parler de lui à Liam mais rien que d'y songer, cela lui donna la nausée. Penser, expliquer et revivre ses souvenirs, la rendait extrêmement vulnérable et puis c'était Vaughn. Rien que de penser à leur désastreuse histoire, son coeur ne pouvait s'exprimer que par des larmes. Elle tenait toujours autant lui. Repensant à une conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Eric quelques jours auparavant ; elle se dit qu'il avait peu être raison en lui soumettant l'idée de quitter l'Agence un moment. Elle monta et le vit assit au font de celui ci, le nez plongé dans un livre.

S: Salut.

V: (relevant la tête) Bonjour.

S: (s'asseyant en face de lui) ça va ?

V: Oui, merci.

S: (impatiente) Pourquoi tu es passé à la maison ?

V: Pour rien-

S: Alors pourquoi es tu parti si vite ?

V:...

S: (soupirant) Cette situation m'exaspère autant que toi-

V: Je ne voulais pas te déranger-

S: Me déranger!... (croisant son regard troublé) Tu es sûr qu'il s'agit de ça ?

V: (s'énervant) De quoi tu parles !

S: De ce qu'il s'est passé, il y a 9 mois...

V: Tu as parlé à ton père ?

S: Oui... il m'a dit pour Lauren-

V: Tu le crois!

S: Tu dois voir la vérité en face. Il y a trop de coïncidences avec les déplacements du Covenant!... (silence) je suis désolée que tu ais à endurer ça... je sais ce que tu ressens mais tu ne dois pas laisser ta colère et ton ressentiment pour Lauren prendre le pas sur la personne que tu es.

V: (la fixant) Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ma santé morale-

S: Vraiment!

V: Tu n'as pas à te préoccuper de moi. Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie et-

S: Je croyais être ton amie-

V: Mon amie! Tu crois que pour moi, notre relation n'est que pure amitié!

S: Que veux tu qu'elle soit d'autre!

Un membre de l'équipage vint les avertir qu'ils atterrissaient dans moins de 10 minutes.

Ils rencontrèrent Conrad dans une pièce reculée du monastère, celui ci avait immédiatement reconnu Sydney mais ne fit aucun commentaire sur ce sujet.

Vaughn était suspicieux envers Conrad, il trouvait suspect qu'il accepte de livrer des secrets sur ces prophéties alors que visiblement il faisait parti du réseau de conservateurs des oeuvres de Rambaldi. Sydney s'avança vers Conrad.

S: Vous disiez avoir des informations sur le Passager.

C: Effectivement. Je sais qu'elle est activement recherchée par des organisations, elle est donc en danger.

S: Qui est elle ? Est ce ma mère ? Est elle un danger ?

C: Elle est votre soeur et elle est en danger-

S: Ma soeur!

C: Oui... vous devez la retrouver avant le Covenant-

V: Comment connaissez vous l'existence du Covenant?

C: Agent Vaughn, je sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir lorsqu'il s'agit de Rambaldi.

S: (ignorant leur discussion) Savez où elle se trouve?

C: Non mais j'ai des informations vous permettant de la retrouver.

S: Quelles informations?

C: Dans un de ses manuscrits, Rambaldi donnes l'adn du Passager.

S: Et grâce à l'adn, nous pouvons la rentrée dans la base de données et la localisée par la même occasion...

C: Si votre base de données est assez vaste, oui-

V: Que savez vous sur le Covenant ?

C: Je vous conseillerais d'écouter la voix de la sagesse M. Vaughn et laisser la CIA s'occuper de votre femme. N'en faites pas une affaire personnelle-

V: Qui vous as parlé de ça ?

C: (regardant Sydney puis Vaughn) Je vous l'ai dit, je sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir lorsque ça touche aux oeuvres de Rambaldi et de ses descendants...

S: Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

C: Vous l'avez déjà vécu il y a quelques années, je crois...

Sydney croisa le regard coupable de Vaughn avant de détourner la tête pour prendre le pli que lui tendait Conrad où était consigné les données adn.

Sydney avait donné les informations à Marshall, il s'occupait de la localisation ; par la suite, elle avait parlé à son père. La mention de Conrad sur sa soeur, la torturait, elle interrogea son père et celui ne pu lui répondre mais lui fit remarquer que cet enfant était peut être né d'une autre union. L'idée que son père ne soit pas le géniteur de sa soeur la tiraillait, bien qu'elle connaisse sa mère et sa facilité à tromper tout le monde ainsi que sa propre famille.

Elle rentra chez elle, la tête remplie de questions et sa discussion avec Vaughn lui revint en mémoire ainsi que la réflexion de Conrad. Elle secoua la tête un instant, repoussant ainsi le plus loin possible la question de son avenir avec Vaughn. Entrant dans la maison, elle vit Liam dans le salon au téléphone, elle lui sourit tendrement alors qu'il raccrochait. Il s'avança avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

L: Alors le Népal ?

S: Déroutant. Qu'est ce que tu fais à la maison ?

L: J'avais oublier un dossier, je suis passé le récupérer... je ne voudrais pas me montrer possessif ou trop curieux mais on devrait parler-

S: Liam, tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux mais je ne crois pas que tu sois capable de supporter le fardeau qu'est ma vie-

L: Je pourrais essayer-

S: Personne ne le peut. J'ai une vie extrêmement compliquée et je doute que toute personne bien intentionnée ne puisse comprendre tout ce que je ressens...

L: Je suis prêt à te laisser tout le temps que tu voudras pour m'expliquer parce que je tiens à toi et que j'ai envie de te connaître mieux.

S: D'accord... mais pas aujourd'hui.

L: Ok. Un homme à appeler cet après midi-

S: Qui?

L: Un certain Jonah-

S: Will? Will a appelé ?

L: Pas Will, Jonah-

S: Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

L: Qu'il rappellerait ou sinon il passerait à la maison-

S: (à elle même) Will... Will est à Los Angeles... j'en reviens pas...

L: Sydney ? Sydney ?

S: Hein ? Oui-

L: Qui est Jonah ?

S: Une personne géniale, le genre de personne que tout le monde doit avoir dans sa vie...

L: Je sais pas si c'est la CIA qui te rends comme ça mais quand je t'entends parler avec des métaphores ça m'inquiètes-

S: (souriant) Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien...

Elle se rapprocha et l'embrassa tendrement avant que la sonnerie de l'entrée retentisse. Ouvrant la porte, un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle se jette dans ses bras.

S: Tu m'as manqué blondinet!

: Tu m'a manqué aussi ainsi que Los Angeles...

Liam appuyé sur le comptoir de la cuisine, regardait suspicieusement cet homme qui enlaçait Sydney.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils rentraient à l'intérieur, l'homme encerclant la taille de Sydney. Une pensée traversa l'esprit de Liam. _"je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi souriante que maintenant, qui est il pour la faire sourire ainsi? Un membre de sa famille? Un ami? Un ancien amant? L'idée qu'elle ait tant d'hommes dans sa vie me révolte un peu... qui est elle réellement pour être entouré d'hommes à ce point?"_

Sydney le sortit de sa rêverie et lui présenta cet homme qu'il pressentait comme un éventuel concurrent au coeur de Sydney.

S: Liam, je te présente Will, mon meilleur ami-

L: Bonjour-

W: Bonjour... (ils se serrent la main) C'est vous que j'ai eu au téléphone ?

L: Jonah ?

W: Oui. C'est un peu compliqué-

L: (jetant furtivement un regard à Sydney) C'est ce que je crois avoir comprit...

W: (à Syd) à ce que je vois tu es toujours entouré de beau mâles!

S: Will!

L: (à Will) Y'en a tant que ça !

W: (à Syd) Tu lui a rien dit ? tu as rien dit à l'homme qui partage ta vie!

S: (s'énervant) J'ai pas envie d'aller à son enterrement!

W: Je ne te comprends pas! C'est vrai, vous pouvez être heureux ensemble-

S: Non, tu oublies ma disparition et ceux qu'i' m'ont enlevés...

W: (fixant Sydney) Excuse moi. J'oublie parfois que c'est pas mon problème-

S: C'est rien, c'est ta curiosité journalistique qui ressort.

Liam assistait en spectateur à leur discussion à laquelle il ne comprenait rien. Sydney se tourna vers lui avant d'aller s'installer tous les 3 au salon ; elle réfléchit rapidement se disant qu'elle pourrait profiter de la présence de Will pour dire la vérité à Liam.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent, Sydney lui expliquant sa vie depuis son entrée à la fac, son recrutement au SD-6, la mort de Danny, son statut d'agent double pour la CIA, la destruction du SD-6 ainsi que sa relation avec Vaughn puis vint un des moment les plus douloureux de son existence.

S: Je me suis réveillé à Hong Kong sans aucun souvenir en tête que mon face à face avec Allison. J'ai contacté la CIA et un agent est venu pour me ramené ici-

L: Vaughn...

S: (ses yeux devinrent vitreux) Oui... mais je n'avais pas conscience que 2 ans s'étaient écoulé et que désormais il était marié...

Voyant que Sydney avait du mal à poursuivre, Will prit la relève. Il lui expliqua qu'il était devenu un témoin protéger et que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, c'était il y a 12 mois lors d'un mission qui l'avait mené jusqu'à lui.

S: Et, il y a environ 9 mois, Vaughn et moi avons été fait prisonnier en Corée du Nord. Un membre du Covenant voulait s'en échapper et a contacté la CIA. On a trouvé cet homme mais on s'est fait prendre par l'armée coréenne, mais on s'en est sortie grâce à ma mère... et depuis je n'ai que de froid contact avec Vaughn-

L: Mais il est marié, non ?

S: (échangeant un long regard avec Will) Oui, il est marié mais... si je suis parvenue à m'en sortir, à échapper à mes kidnappeurs c'est grâce à lui... c'est sa force et mon amour pour lui qui m'a permit de tenir... mais un autre problème va s'ajouter dorénavant...

W: Quoi ?

S: Lauren... mon père a découvert l'identité de la taupe, il s'agit de Lauren.

W: Vaughn doit sauter de joie-

S: Il ne veut rien entendre. Je sais qu'on fond de lui, le doute subsiste... je sais qu'il va faire quelque chose et je ne peux pas le laisser faire-

L: Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il va faire ? et pourquoi tiens tu tant à l'aider ?

S: Liam, il fait partie de moi. Une partie de moi sera toujours amoureuse de lui. Il est un homme bon, sincère et il a tout fait pour m'aider lorsque j'étais au SD-6 ; il a été le seul capable de soulager mon fardeau à cet époque. Et il est hors de question que je le laisse s'enfoncer parce qu'il croit avoir tout perdu!

L: Détends toi, je voulais pas te paraître si-

S: Possessif...

L: Oui, je veux juste ton bonheur et te comprendre. Cette histoire me parait si invraisemblable...

W: C'est le cas de le dire...

S: (à Will) Tu dors où ?

W: Weiss me prête son toit.

Sydney lui sourit, ils passèrent la soirée à discuter. Liam finit par comprendre le mal être de Sydney bien qu'il avait un ressentiment pour Vaughn. Il comprit qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, l'attachement qu'elle avait pour Vaughn, il était impuissant contre ça et il se doutait que quelque part son amour pour lui était toujours enfoui au fond d'elle. Elle ne le montrait mais dès que le nom de Vaughn était prononcé, une lueur se dispersa dans ses yeux, le genre de lueur que seul un amour véritable et sincère pouvait parvenir à illuminer un visage.

Liam partit préparer quelque chose à la cuisine tandis que Syd s'installa à coté de Will sur le canapé. Il passa son bras autour des ses épaules et Syd se laissa aller contre lui.

W: Il a l'air d'un mec bien-

S: (souriant)Je sors pas avec des terroristes moi!

W: (souriant) Hé! Personne ne savait qui elle était!

S: Ouais.

W: Tu l'aimes ?

S: Je sais pas. Je suis bien avec lui-

W: Mais tu n'arrives pas à oublier Vaughn...

S: C'est évident à ce point là!

W: Seulement pour les personnes qui te connaissent vraiment. Il reviendra tu verras. En tout cas, il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd... Liam est gentil mais il n'arrive pas à la cheville de Vaughn-

S: Depuis quand t'es psy!

W: Depuis que ma copine a tenté de me tuer!

S: Parlons plutôt de toi. Tu n'as laissé aucune femme t'approcher-

W: Si, toi!

S: Pas de majorettes comme Jenny !

W: Sydney!

S: Elle était mignonne-

W: (rigolant) Elle était pas majorette-

S: (sérieusement) Oui, bien sûr, elle était dans quelle classe ? Première ? Terminale ?

W: ça m'a manqué nos discussions... et tu m'as manqué...

S: à moi aussi... tu comptes rester à Los Angeles ?

W: Selon la section sécurité, je ne risque plus grand chose. Et puis, j'aime LA, je veux rester.

3h 45, les vibrations de son portable réveilla Sydney, elle s'extirpa lentement de l'étreinte de Liam et se dirigea dans le salon pour répondre.

S: Allô?

: C'est moi... je voudrais te parler-

S: J'arrive, on se retrouve où tu sais.

: Merci.

Elle raccrocha, s'habilla à la hâte et sortit de la maison.

Sa silhouette se dessinait sous le réverbère, accoudé à la rambarde, fixant l'océan à perte de vue devant lui, il ne l'entendit pas arriver. Elle souffla un coup avant de s'approcher.

S: Continue et tu vas passer par dessus la rambarde...

: (se retournant) Merci d'être venu.

Elle se rapprocha jusqu'à se retrouver à ses cotés près de la rambarde.

S: Vaughn, tu n'as pas à me remercier. Pas après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

V: Je voulais pas te déranger mais Eric n'était pas joignable.

S: Tu n'as pas besoin d'excuse pour m'appeler ou me voir, tu le sais...

V: Je voulais m'excuser. Je n'avais pas à être si désagréable avec toi-

S: On était énervé tous les deux-

V: Depuis ce qu'il s'est passé en Corée, je ne pense qu'à te retrouver mais il y a Lauren et... je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment j'ai pu être aussi naïf et ne rien voir de son stratagème! Toutes les preuves étaient sous mon nez mais je n'ai rien vu! Comme j'ai pu être si crédule, tout était là... les réactions quand je l'interrogeais, je suis stupide d'avoir été si aveugle-

S: Tu avais confiance. je connais la souffrance que tu ressens. N'oublies pas que si tu n'avais pas confiance, jamais tu n'aurais accepté de l'épouser... tu lui as donné beaucoup mais pour elle, ça n'était qu'une mission visant à se rapprocher-

V: De toi... tu parviendras un jour à me pardonner, le mal que je t'ai infligé ?

S: ça a beau me faire mal, je ne t'en veux pas et je n'en ai pas le droit-

V: Si tu l'as-

S: Non. Quand j'ai perdu Danny, j'étais dévastée et je me sentais coupable mais deux ans plus tard, on se mettait ensemble et j'étais enfin heureuse comme ça ne m'étais pas arrivé depuis ma plus tendre enfance alors s'il y a une chose que je sais, c'est que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir...

V: (s'approchant et caressant la joue de Sydney) Comment j'ai pu perdre une femme aussi merveilleuse que toi...

S: (baissant la tête) Vaughn...

V: Je t'attendrais. Tu es la seule à pouvoir lire dans mon coeur...

S: Je suis heureuse qu'on puisse se reparler sans être gêné mais il y a Liam-

V: Parle moi de lui...

S: Vaughn, tu es suffisamment blessé. Je ne veux pas que ce que je te dise te détruise encore plus...

V: J'ai besoin de savoir, même si ça m'agace de savoir que lui peut te toucher...

S: Liam est avocat pour le cabinet Bryson & Peterson sur Halfway Street. Il est dans le droit des affaires. Il a dû mal à comprendre ma relation avec toi.

V: Il sait pour la CIA?

S: Oui, je lui ai raconté tout à l'heure... maintenant il sait tout.

V: Pas de secret...

S: Oui, tu sais que pour moi, c'est essentiel-

V: Oui...

S: Et puis, il paraissait agacé quand Will m'a prit dans ses bras-

V: Will est revenu!

S: Oui. Tu ne savais pas?

V: Non-

S: Je pensais que tu étais au courant. Il habite chez Eric alors j'en avais conclu-

V: Je savais pas. Il n'a pas dû apprécier de te savoir autant entourée d'hommes...

S: Oui... mais vous êtes tout ce qu'il me reste...

V: Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas ressasser le passé.

S: C'est rien...

Ils discutaient amicalement quand le portable de Sydney sonna. En décrochant elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de Liam. Sa communication fut brève, elle quitta Vaughn quelques minutes plus tard.

Voyant le salon allumé, elle comprit que Liam l'attendait.

L: Je me suis inquiété-

S: Je vais bien. J'avais besoin de marcher.

L: (s'approchant et l'enlaçant) J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose...

S: Tu n'as pas à te soucier de ça, je sais me défendre...

L: Oui, j'oubliais, tu es un agent...

Sydney lui sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou.

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes avant d'aller se coucher, ils étaient sur le point de s'endormir quand son bipper résonna dans la chambre. Liam poussa un juron alors que Sydney se leva pour l'éteindre.

S: C'est mon père. Je dois y aller-

L: Sydney, il est 5h du matin!

S: Je sais, je sais... je t'appelle dans la journée.

Liam lui fit part de son mécontentement, elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'aller rejoindre son père à l'Agence. Elle avait du mal à comprendre les réactions de Liam, parfois il était si proche d'elle et à d'autres moments il était si distant, et il lui semblait qu'un sentiment de jalousie et de possessivité prenait le pas sur lui. Elle roulait jusqu'à l'Agence, arrivant au parking, elle sortit rapidement de sa voiture pour rentrer dans l'ascenseur.

Sortie de celui ci, elle vit son père et Vaughn en discussion qui lui paraissait très animée. Elle s'approcha.

S: (à Jack) Tu m'as bippé?

J: Oui, on a retrouvé ta soeur.

**Ch 2**

S: Où ça? On part quand?

J: D'après Marshall, elle serait retenue dans un ancien hôpital maintenant désaffecté de Ho Chi Minh-Ville. Nous ne savons pas qui la retient mais j'imagine qu'il s'agit du Covenant.

S: Que fait on alors ?

V: (mal à l'aise) Ton père suggère que je reste ici afin de garder un oeil sur les activités de Lauren... pendant que vous irez récupérer ta soeur.

Sydney regarda tristement Vaughn pendant ¼ de seconde avant de se retourner vers son père.

J: Dès que Marshall m'aura donné le matériel permettant de rentrer dans l'hôpital sans éveiller les soupçons du Covenant.

S: Préviens moi quand tu seras prêt.

Jack tourna les talons après avoir respectivement observé Sydney puis Vaughn. Son père s'éloignant, elle se tourna vers Vaughn.

S: Tu es sûr que ça ira ?

V: Je n'ai guère le choix. Ton père n'a pas de preuve concrète seulement des soupçons. il suggère... (silence) que je me rapproche afin de la confondre.

S: Il n'aurait pas dû te demander ça-

V: Je ne suis pas chaud pour cette idée mais... c'est notre unique chance pour nous rapprocher du Covenant.

S: Alors, prends soin de toi.

V: Ne t'en fait pas...

Ils échangèrent un petit sourire gêné avant qu'ils soient rejoint par Jack.

Durant le vol les menant au Viêt-Nam, Jack observa longuement mais subrepticement sa fille. Il aurait voulu réussir à aborder le sujet de sa relation avec Vaughn mais il manquait cruellement de confiance en lui pour parler de ces choses là avec Sydney ; tant qu'il s'agissait de l'Agence ou du Covenant ça allait mais dès que tout devenait plus personnel, une sorte de barrage s'élevait entre eux. Il regrettait sincèrement l'attitude qu'il avait eu lors de la présumée mort d'Irina, d'avoir mit autant de distance entre lui et Sydney, malgré ça tous les jours leur relation se renforce. Dorénavant, Sydney savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur l'appui de son père. Elle avait vraiment prit conscience de cette relation de confiance à son retour, il y a un peu plus d'un an.

Elle sentait son regard mais fit mine de rien. Il partit quelques instants parler aux pilotes. Reprenant sa place sur son siège, Sydney se lança :

S: (doucement) Tu as des nouvelles de maman ?

J: Pas dernièrement.

S: Je sais que la situation peut être difficile pour toi-

J: Tu n'as pas à te préoccuper de moi. Par contre, j'aimerai que tu sois vigilente avec ta... ta soeur. On ne sait rien d'elle. Elle travaille peut être pour l'ennemi. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de faux espoirs.

S: Je comprends-

J: Je tiens à ce que tu sois prudente.

S: Oui, j'ai comprit...

Ils pénétrèrent facilement dans le bâtiment. Ils endormirent les gardes postés devant les locaux avec des tranquillisants. Marshall contrôlant la surveillance vidéo, Syd et Jack purent avancer dans les couloirs sans danger. Par déduction, Sydney comprit où sa soeur était retenue, 2 gardes étant posté devant une porte. Syd et Jack se concertèrent pour endormirent simultanément les gardes. Ceux ci n'ayant eu le temps de réagir qu'ils gisaient inconscient sur le sol bétonné. Sydney pénétra dans la salle suivi de son père.

Devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux, une souvenir lui revint subitement en mémoire. Son infiltration en Roumanie lorsque le docteur Kreschnik –membre du KD- l'avait torturé. Elle secoua la tête, effaçant se souvenir de sa tête.

Cette jeune femme – censée être sa soeur – était plongée dans un bac d'eau et des capteurs étaient apposés sur son visage, ceux ci étant reliés à une petite machine déversant des ondes électriques.

S: Torture par électrochocs.

J: (vérifiant les yeux et les constantes de la jeune femme) Elle a souffert. Il faut l'évacuer rapidement.

Jack empoigna la jeune femme, la faisant basculer sur son épaule tandis que Sydney lui ouvrait le passage jusqu'à la sortie du bâtiment. Ils rejoignirent leur véhicule – camouflé quelques minutes auparavant – pour reprendre leur avion.

Durant le vol, Sydney était restée assise près de cette jeune femme.

Elle fut rapidement prise en charge par des médecins de la CIA. Elle reprit connaissance en fin de journée après que les médecins aient éffectuer divers tests cliniques. Sydney reçu l'approbation de Dixon pour l'interroger après que Marshall ait confirmé qu'elle était bien celle qu'ils cherchaient. Il parvint également à découvrir sa véritable identité ainsi que ses activités.

Sydney était devant la porte de la chambre. Une appréhension fit son chemin au creux de son ventre. Elle expira lentement mais longuement et tourna la poignée de la porte avant de pénétrer dans cet antre.

Un noir regard vif se posa sur elle. S'avançant lentement vers cette jeune femme, elle tira le siège situé à quelques mètres avant de s'y asseoir. Elle fixa le regard noir pénétrant de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

S: Je suis Sydney... Sydney Bristow-

: Vous êtes Sydney!

S: (surprise) Vous me connaissez!

: Je suis Nadia Santos... ta soeur-

S: Comment me connais tu ?

N: Notre mère... Irina Derevko... je l'ai rencontré, il y a 3 mois, avant que le Covenant ne m'attrappe et joue au rat de laboratoire avec moi.

S: Maman t'a parlé de moi !

N: Oui, elle m'a donné ton nom et a précisé ton appartenant à la CIA ainsi que le Covenant s'en était prit à toi... c'est tout ce que je sais. Peu de temps après, ils ont réussi à m'attrapper.

S: D'après le peu d'informations que nous avons récolté sur toi, tu es agent-

N: Effectivement, je travaille pour l'Intelligence Argentine. Je devais partir en mission quand le Covenant m'a intercepté entre mon domicile et l'aéroport de Buenos Aires...

S: Que te voulais le Covenant ?

N: J'ai pas tout comprit. Il y avait deux personnes, un homme jeune d'une vingtaine d'annnées et une femme blonde. Ils parlaient d'un objet... une sphère et... j'étais censée savoir où elle se trouvait...

Sydney lui montra les photos de deux personnes que Nadia reconnu comme étant ses ravisseurs.

S: Rambaldi, ça te dit quelque chose ?

N: Oh non... ce dingue dont toutes les organisations s'arrachent ses oeuvres! Ce psychopathe de malheur!

S: (léger sourire) Je vois que tu le portes également dans ton coeur!

N: Quand pourrais-je sortir d'ici ?

S: Je pense que ça ne devrait plus tarder. C'était juste par mesure de sécurité.

Après avoir consulté son père puis Dixon, Sydney pu annoncer à Nadia qu'elle pouvait circuler librement dans l'Agence. Sydney lui présenta l'équipe finissant par Vaughn qui venait juste de rentrer. Ils étaient tous en salle de briefing quand Sydney leur fit part de l'appréhension qui la guettait.

S: Nadia a formellement reconnu Sark et Lauren comme étant ses kidnappeurs. Si nous la laissons errer dans les locaux de l'Agence, Lauren aura vite fait de contacter ses supérieurs et la vie de Nadia sera à nouveau en danger.

Vaughn baissa la tête après avoir échangé un long regard avec Sydney.

D: Exact-

N: Je pourrais témoigné contre elle-

J: ça ne sera pas suffisant, nous voulons également ses supérieurs.

V: Je ne vois qu'une seule option-

S: (comprenant) Et moi, je dis NON!

E: Elle n'a pas d'autre chois Sydney. Vaughn a raison-

Sydney fit un tour de table du regard, cherchant un soutien mais tous semblaient être d'accord.

S: Ce n'est pas une vie de vivre caché!

N: Le service de protection des témoins!

S: Oui-

N: HORS DE QUESTION! Je ne veux pas me cacher pour exister!

D: Nadia, c'est seulement pour votre sécurité, le temps que le Covenant soit dissout-

S: Dixon! Ça peut durer des années!

D: Une autre idée!

S: Arrêter Lauren, localiser Sark, l'arrêter et le faire parler-

E: Et comment comptes tu localiser Sark ?

V: (après un regard entendu avec Sydney) Par Lauren...

D: Donc nous devons appâter Lauren pour qu'elle contact Sark-

J: Sark sait qu'il ne détient plus Nadia. Faisons courir une information comme quoi elle a été localisée puis nous suivrons Lauren qui nous mènera à Sark.

D: D'accord. En attendant Nadia, vous logerez-

S: Chez moi.

D: Tu es sûre que c'est la solution ?

S: Oui, il suffit de poster 2 hommes devant la maison-

J: Et à l'intérieur.

S: C'est pas la peine. Je demanderais à Will de rester-

D & J: (étonnés) Will est à Los Angeles !

S: Oui, il a été autorisé à revenir.

D: Très bien.

Sydney lui avait fait faire le tour de l'appartement. Revenant au salon, Sydney perçut une silhouette dans la cuisine, elle se retourna.

S: (souriant) Salut toi!

W: (souriant) Salut belles brunes!

S: (souriant) Nadia, je te présente ton garde du corps, Will-

W: Quoi? Son garde tu corps !

S: (souriant) Will voici ma soeur, Nadia-

N:(serrant la main à Will) Enchantée-

W: (souriant) Ravi de te rencontrer. (à Syd) Pourquoi son garde du corps ?

S: Vous avez un point commun-

W: Syd!

S: Elle est comme toi... traqué par le Covenant-

W: (à Nadia) Bienvenue au club! (à Syd) Et toi-

S: J'ai un rendez vous-

W: (rigolant) Comment il s'appelle? Vaughn? Liam? Sark?

S: (souriant) Will, je t'aime mais tu ne sauras rien.

W: J'aurais au moins essayé...

S: (à Nadia) Tu verras avec Will, tu verras pas le temps passé-

N: Vous êtes ensemble?

Syd et Will rigolèrent à sa remarque puis Sydney parvint à se calmer pour lui répondre.

S: Non c'est mon fouineur de meilleur ami-

W: Hé! Je suis un ancien junki journaliste!

S: Ouais... (tout bas à Will) Si Liam passe, tu peux lui dire de m'attendre ?

W: Bien sûr... allez file! Tu vas être en retard à ton rencard!

Sydney leur sourit avant de s'éclipser rapidement. Will proposa quelque chose à boire à Nadia et ils s'installèrent au salon.

N: ça fait longtemps que tu connais Sydney ?

W: On s'est rencontré à la fac. Dis moi, qu'est ce que t'as fait pour être poursuivi par le Covenant ?

N: Rien. Enfin, je sais pas si tu connais Rambaldi-

W: Il fait partie de la vie de Sydney donc de la mienne aussi.

N: Le Covenant pense que je sais où il a caché une de ses inventions.

W: Et Sydney t'a extirpé de leurs griffes...

N: Oui. Et toi, qu'est ce que t'as fait ?

W: C'est simple, je fais partie de la vie de Sydney.

N: J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose entre elle et Vaughn-

W: Oui, enfin c'est compliqué. Ils sont sortis ensemble, après elle a disparue et quand elle est revenue elle a découvert qu'il était marié à Lauren-

N: Je comprends mieux... leurs regards maintenant.

W: Elle l'aime toujours. Mais elle ne veut surtout pas l'avouer-

N: Elle doit être dérangée!

W: Mais il est marié-

N: ça ne doit pas être l'unique raison...

W: Exact.

Le claquement de la porte d'entrée les firent se retournée, ils se levèrent, Will s'avança présentant Nadia au visiteur.

W: Liam, je te présente Nadia, la soeur de Syd-

L: Enchanté... sa soeur!

N: Enchantée-

W: Nadia, voici Liam, le compagnon de Sydney-

N: Mmmhhh, j'ai comprit

W: Qu'est ce que t'as comprit !

N: Rien, laisse tomber!

W: (à Liam) elle veux que tu l'attende-

L: Ok, je reste...

Liam en profita pour en apprendre plus sur Nadia, puis Sydney rentra accompagné de Weiss. Elle leur sourit avant d'embrasser Liam puis ils se mirent à l'écart dans la chambre de Sydney.

L: Will m'a dit que je devais t'attendre-

S: Oui. Nadia va rester vivre ici, quelques temps. Deux hommes sont postés dans la rue pour sa sécurité et en journée, elle restera avec Will. Je voulais que tu le saches...

L: J'apprécie le geste mais c'est chez toi. Tu n'as pas à prendre de telles dispositions avec moi-

S: (fronçant les sourcils) Je ne comprends pas! Il y a 3 jours, tu me reprochais de ne rien savoir de moi et maintenant que je m'ouvre... c'est comme si ça t'étais égal!

L: ça ne m'est pas égal! Je ne comprends qu'il t'ai fallu autant de temps pour me parler... et je doute de nos sentiments-

S: Nos sentiments! Alors tu doutes de moi !

L: Je ne doute pas de toi... mais tu m'as clairement fait comprendre que Vaughn-

S: J'ai une histoire avec Vaughn... et il est hors de question que je l'écarte de ma vie!

L: Je vois... (en s'éloignant) J'ai un procès demain, je vais rentrer... Tu connais mon numéro même si je doute que tu l'utilises...

Il la laissa puis elle entendit la porte se refermer, elle ferma les yeux et soupira longuement avant de rejoindre les autres au salon. Elle sentit les regards réconfortants de Will et Eric tandis que Nadia semblait perdu au milieu.

E: ça s'arrangera Syd...

S: (lançant un regard équivoque à Eric) Je sais bien que le problème vient de moi-

W: Syd... Liam est quelqu'un de bien mais tu mérites beaucoup mieux-

S: Le sujet est clos!

W: Tu ferais mieux de parler à Vaughn-

S: Will, j'ai dit stop!

E: Il a raison Syd.

Nadia suivait les échanges en suivant difficilement. Ne connaissant qu'évasivement leur histoire, elle ne pouvait s'engager dans la conversation. Elle observait Sydney, celle ci soupirait en passant une main sur son visage alors que la sonnerie retentit et qu'Eric partit ouvrir.

E: Vaughn?

V: Salut. Syd est là ?

E: Oui mais je crois pas que ce soit le moment-

S: (s'approchant) Eric?... Vaughn...

Son visage s'assombrit soudainement en voyant Vaughn et Eric s'éclipsa en posant une main sur l'épaule de Syd.

V: Je voulais te parler...

S: Ok, je prends une veste-

Vaughn lui prit la main et referma la porte avant de l'entraîner dans la rue.

Ils marchèrent un moment en silence avant de se retrouver sur la plage, Vaughn enserrant toujours la main de Sydney. Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes avant que Vaughn s'arrête et se plante devant Sydney.

V: Pour ce qu'il s'est passé en briefing-

S: Tu tiens vraiment à revenir là dessus ?

V: (baissant la tête) Je sais que tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie-

S: Vas droit au but.

V: Une fois cette histoire régler avec Lauren, y aura – t – un avenir pour nous ?

S: J'en sais rien. Tout a toujours été si simple et naturel entre nous. Durant ces quelques mois, j'ai entrevus le bonheur complet mais comme je te l'ai dit, je dois avancer. Liam est quelqu'un de bien mais je doute qu'il me comprenne...

V: Tu doutes de ses sentiments ?

S: Il doute de moi et mes sentiments. Et je ne sais pas comment le convaincre de mon implication dans notre relation.

V: à cause de notre histoire ? ou simplement parce que tu travailles dans un monde fermé et relativement masculin ?

S: Je pense que c'est un tout. Il a du penser que je le cacherais tjrs quelques chose...

V: Ce n'est pas ton style de cacher sauf si c'est pour protéger les personnes auxquelles tu tiens.

S: Il ne voit pas choses de cette façon. Sa vie n'a jamais été en danger ; il a eu une enfance heureuse dans une famille chaleureuse.

V: Vous vous êtes disputés ?

S: Pas vraiment. Il a préféré rentrer chez lui ; je crois qu'il est jaloux-

V: C'est à cause de moi, c'est ça ?

S: (baissant la tête) Tu n'es pas responsable et je n'ai pas à me justifier dans ma relation avec toi. Tu fais parti de ma vie et je n'ai de compte à lui rendre à ce sujet. (plongeant son regard dans celui de Vaughn) Tu as toujours été là pour moi, tu es mon ami et je ne tiens pas à te perdre encore...

Vaughn plongea son regard dans le yeux de Sydney et caressa doucement sa joue. Un tension grimpa rapidement entre eux, Vaughn regardait les lèvres de Sydney puis se pencha pour l'embrasser quand Sydney remonta ses mains sur son torse puis l'une d'entre elle se posa sur les lèvres de Vaughn.

Vaughn se recula baissant la tête, émettant un silencieux soupir.

S: Vaughn...

V: Ne dis rien-

S: Rien n'est réglé. Lauren est toujours là et je ne veux plus souffrir... je suis désolée...

V: On devrait rentrer.

Vaughn la ramena chez elle tandis qu'il repartait précipitamment. Elle sentit le regard des ses 3 acolytes sur elle.

E: Alors?

S: Quoi?

W: Ah mon avis, si vous êtes partis main dans la main c'était pas pour aller faire des courses au supermarché à l'angle de la rue!

N: Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit !

S: Mais pourquoi vous prenez ma relation avec Vaughn, vous tient tant à coeur ?

E: Parce que personnellement, vous êtes malheureux tous les deux et ça m'agace-

W: Et on sait que vous finirez par vous retrouver-

E: Et suivre votre histoire, c'est encore mieux que de regarder une sitcom!

S: Il s'est excusé et voulait savoir où on en était-

E: Excusé? Mais pourquoi ?

S: Pour Lauren, pour ce qu'il a dit en briefing...

N: Et il a voulu t'embrasser...

S: Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

N: Ton regard et la façon dont tu parles de lui... tu en parles comme s'il était ton passé, ton présent et ton futur-

W: Il finira par comprendre... le fait que Lauren soit toujours entre vous et entre nous, Liam n'arrives pas à la cheville de Vaughn...

S: Liam ne peut pas comprendre, il ne s'est pas retrouvé en danger... il n'a aucun lien avec l'Agence ou avec des terroristes tels que Sark, Sloane ou ma mère...

E: Il sait ce qu'il perd en ne t'ayant pas à ses cotés. Et arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour Lauren-

S: C'est impossible. Quelque chose me dit qu'elle sait qu'elle a été découverte. Elle va se venger et pour ça, elle va s'en prendre à Vaughn pour me toucher! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

W: Je crois que tu as besoin de repos.

S: ça va aller...

Le briefing concernant Nadia et le lieu où elle est censée être avait eu lieu 2 heures auparavant. Lauren y avait participé, ayant contacté Sark, elle devait le retrouver dans une chambre d'hôtel près du centre commercial. Afin de mieux pouvoir la pister, Vaughn avait versé un sérum radioactif dans un verre de Gin.

Sydney et Vaughn étaient dans un van, en bas de l'hôtel, ils discutaient tranquillement pendant que Lauren allait retrouver Sark.

V: Cette fois c'est la fin! Ils ne s'en tireront pas! Et ils paieront pour tous ce qu'ils t'ont fait-

S: Calme toi. Ta haine et ton envie de vengeance n'enlèveront pas le poids qui t'incombe depuis des semaines-

V: L'idée qu'ils aient pu faire autant de mal me dégoûtes et... et tu ne devrais pas être aussi calme! Pas après ce que le Covenant t'as fait endurer!

S: Je reconnais que les savoir derrières les barreaux me soulagerait mais le Covenant est loin d'être démantelé alors je prends mon mal en patience et tu devrais en faire autant!

Ayant piraté les caméras de surveillance, Syd vit que Lauren était déjà dans la chambre. Ils sortirent du van, montèrent jusqu'à la chambre où Vaughn fracassa la porte d'un coup de pieds. Surprit pas cette entrée fracassante 2 combats s'engagèrent Sark face à Vaughn et Lauren contre Sydney. Sark qui commençait à avoir le dessus sur Vaughn, lui mit le coup de grâce en le frappant au visage avec la crosse de son arme. De son coté Sydney parait les coups de Lauren mais quand elle vit Vaughn au sol, un sentiment de vengeance la frappa. Voyant Sark s'enfuir, elle attrapa, le premier objet à sa porté de main qui n'était autre qu'une balle de base-ball et la lança dans le dos de Sark, qui l'a prit à la base de la nuque, il s'effondra inconscient tandis que Lauren était parvenue à s'enfuir par une porte communicante.

Elle se rua sur Vaughn après avoir poussé un juron en voyant l'absence de Lauren dans la pièce et avoir attaché Sark.

**Ch 3**

S: (caressant son visage) Vaughn, c'est moi! Réveille toi...

V: (émergeant) Sydney...

S: Oui, c'est moi. Ouvres les yeux...

V: Ma tête...

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux puis voyant le regard inquiet de Sydney et ces larmes menaçant de couler, il lui sourit tendrement.

V: Ne pleures pas, je vais bien.

S: J'ai eu peur-

V: Je sais...

Quelques heures plus tard, Sark et Vaughn s'affrontaient dans un interrogatoire que Vaughn était censée mener. Sydney avait tenté de convaincre son père que Vaughn n'était pas en état d'interroger Sark mais rien n'y fit.

Sa: Alors comme ça, Lauren vous a échapper! Cette femme est un fruit défendu!

V: Qui sont vos employeurs !

Sa: Pourquoi vous ne demanderiez pas à votre femme!... Je dois dire qu'elle est délicieusement perverse!

V: Elle vous a doublé, n'est ce pas!

Sa: Elle vous a tout de même quitter pour moi-

V: Je me contrefou de ce que vous avez fait avec elle! Répondez à mes questions!

Sa: Vous ne pourrez pas l'arrêtez...

V: Qui est son contact !

Sa: Avant de l'épouser, vous auriez dû vous intérresser à son arbre généalogique!

Vaughn ne pu retenir la rage qui le consumait, il fracassa le tête de Sark sur la table d'interrogatoire, cassant le nez de Sark au passage.

Sa: Vous l'avez cassé cette fois!

V: N'attendez pas d'excuses!

Sa: Moi, qui croyait que les agents de la Cia étaient des personnes civilisés!

V: Qui est il !

Sa: Demandez à belle-maman !

V: Olivia !

Sa: Quelle intelligence M. Vaughn! Je vous donnais encore 5 minutes pour comprendre!

V: Quels sont leurs projets ?

Sa: Ce que vous nous avez volé au Vietnam. Il n'y avait que la CIA pour la retrouver aussi rapidement... enfin façon de parler.

Sortant précipitamment de la salle d'interrogatoire, il coupa – sans réfléchir – la conversation de Jack, Dixon et Sydney.

V: (à Syd) Où est Nadia !

S: Chez moi. Pourquoi ?

V: Lauren et sa mère, Olivia. Elles doivent à tout prix remettre Nadia au Covenant.

Sydney et Vaughn passèrent l'appartement au peigne fin, sans aucune trace de Nadia dans la maison quand ils les virent arriver tout les deux en souriant.

Syd et Vaughn soupirèrent de soulagement alors que Will et Nadia passait la porte de la véranda.

W: Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

Syd ferma les yeux alors que Vaughn s'approcha d'elle, pressent sa main sur son épaule d'un geste réconfortant.

V: Lauren s'est échappé et elle doit livrer Nadia au Covenant-

N: Mais, je croyais qu'avec le sérum vous pouviez la suivre ?

V: Oui, mais nous avons perdu le signal. Elle a comprit qu'elle avait un traceur passif après notre dernière confrontation.

W: Donc vous n'avez plus de pistes ?

S: On sait que sa mère est également un membre du Covenant. (à Vaughn) Ta couverture est grillée...

V: Je la retrouverais et elle payera. Fais moi confiance...

Après un rapide briefing, une décision irrévocable avait été prise. Sydney et Vaughn étaient chargé de la protection de Nadia tout en restant en contact permanent avec l'Agence. Un protocole avait été mit en place avec l'Agence à partir d'un terminal que Marshall avait remit à Vaughn alors que Sydney était furieuse, que elle et Vaughn ait été désigné pour cette mission.

A vrai dire, ce n'était pas la mission en elle même qui l'incombait mais plutôt la personne avec qui elle devait faire équipe. Elle avait dû réunir toute sa force mentale pour le repousser lorsqu'il avait tenté de l'embrasser sur la plage. Alors rester à proximité de lui à longueur de journées chez elle, elle craignait que toutes les barrières qu'elle avait érigé entre eux depuis son retour cèdent définitivement.

L'installation dans l'appartement ne leur prit que quelques minutes. Ils discutaient dans le salon quand la sonnerie retentit. Sydney ouvrit la porte et eut la surprise de trouver Liam sur le seuil alors que celui ci n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis leur accrochage quelques jours auparavant.

S: Liam ?

L: Tu as l'air surprise de me voir ?

S: Vu la façon dont tu as fui il y a 3 jours, je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir.

L: Je me suis comporté comme un imbécile. Je tenais à m'excuser. Je n'avais pas à être si désagréable et si indifférent... tu me pardonnes ?

S: Après t'avoir expliqué mes souffrances, j'avais pensé que tu comprendrais et que tu me soutiendrais. Mais au lieu de ça, j'ai eu droit à une indifférence totale, à une jalousie excessive et le fait que tu doutes ainsi de ma loyauté, je ne le supporte pas.

L: Tu veux rompre, c'est ça ? Tu vas retourner avec lui.

S: Mais qu'est ce que tu as avec Vaughn ! Qu'est ce que tu lui reproches ! De pouvoir être à mes coté ! Qu'on ait eu une histoire ensemble ! Que je l'ai aimé !... Ecoutes Liam, en ce moment je ne te comprends plus-

L: Il est là, n'est ce pas ! Et c'est pour ça que tu ne me fait pas entrer!

S: Oui et si je ne te fait pas entrer c'est pour des raisons de sécurité internationale! Des personnes tentent de s'en prendre à ma soeur, et avec Vaughn, on est chargé de la protéger que ça te plaise ou non!

L: (timidement) Je pourrais te revoir ?

S: Pas tant que cette histoire, ne sera pas réglée.

L: Ok.

Liam déposa un baiser sur le front de Sydney et partit sans un mot. Elle rentra complètement bouleversée par cette discussion et se reprit en arborant une mine souriante à sa soeur et ses amis.

Une semaine s'écoula ainsi. Durant la soirée, ils rigolèrent, discutèrent, Sydney racontait des anecdotes croustillante sur Will durant leurs années de fac et celui démentait tous les dires de Sydney.

Nadia étant partit se couché, Will renté chez Eric, ils étaient seul en tête à tête au salon et Sydney parvenait avec beaucoup de difficulté à garder son clame alors qu'il l'observait sans retenue.

V: Tu n'étais pas obligé de nous mentir la semaine dernière-

S: De quoi tu parles ?

V: Liam, la semaine dernière...

S: Je ne vous ais pas menti-

V: Syd... j'ai bien vu la mine décomposé que tu avais en refermant la porte. Je ne t'ai jamais empêcher de me parler-

S: On s'est suffisamment fait de mal. Je ne veux pas que le fossé qui nous sépare s'agrandisse davantage.

V: Ne pas en parler pourrait également l'agrandir... (silence) parles moi...

S: Il s'est excusé, je lui ais fait part de ce que je ressentait ainsi que de l'évolution de la situation mais... il n'a pas sembler comprendre.

V: Il reviendra...

S: Tu voudrais que je lui donne une nouvelle chance ?

V: Tu sais très bien ce que je veux...

S: En ce moment, c'est dangereux-

V: Et moi, je ne peux plus refouler mes sentiments pour toi.

Sydney ferma les yeux sous la confession de Vaughn et se dirigea vers la porte fenêtre de la véranda ; celui ci profita de l'occasion pour se rapprocher d'elle. Il l'enlaça, la sentant se raidir, il la tint encore plus serré contre lui, la tête de Sydney reposant sur son torse puis elle finit par s'abandonner dans ses bras passant ceux ci autour de sa taille. Ils se dirigèrent lentement sur le canapé où ils finirent leur nuit enlacés.

Les découvrant enlacés dans le canapé au petit matin, Nadia sourit malicieusement. Elle alla préparer le petit déjeuner, ce qui les réveilla rapidement. Vaughn qui avait entendu Nadia se lever, avait fait mine de dormir puis en profita pour observer Sydney dans son sommeil. Lorsqu'il la sentit se réveiller, il caressa l'intérieur de sa paume de son pouce, leurs doigts étant entrelacés.

La sensation du pouce de Vaughn la fit sourire puis elle leva les yeux vers lui qui lui souriait.

V: (souriant) Bien dormie ?

S: Oui... ça m'a rappelé tellement de chose...

V: Il ne tient qu'à toi pour que notre relation change.

S: (évitant son regard) Il n'y a pas que toi et moi... il y a Lauren-

V: La question est : est ce que toi, tu veux qu'on reprenne notre relation ?

Voyant Nadia leur tendre leurs cafés, Sydney s'abstint de répondre. Vaughn serra les mâchoires à cette absence de réponse. Après avoir lancé un long regard à Sydney, il bu son café puis rentra chez lui se changer. Sydney qui était muette depuis le départ de Vaughn, finit par s'installer au comptoir de la cuisine pour déjeuner alors que Nadia l'observait.

N: Qu'est ce qu'il lui a prit ?

S: (baissant la tête) J'en sais rien-

N: Syd, me prends pas pour une bille. Vous aviez l'air si heureux et paisible, y'as pas 10 minutes. Tu lui as dit quoi, pour qu'il s'enfuie comme ça ?

S: Rien et apparemment c'est ce qu'i' le dérange.

N: qu'est ce qu'i' vous empêche de vous remettre ensemble ?

S: Il y a Lauren-

N: C'est un prétexte...

Sydney fixa Nadia un instant avant de lui avouer la véritable raison de son refus de ne pas recommencer son histoire avec Vaughn.

S: Si elle apprend que je suis avec Vaughn, elle va s'en prendre à lui... je ne supporterais pas de le perdre encore.

N: Vaughn est grand, il est capable de se défendre-

S: Elle va tout faire pour m'atteindre puis te ramener au Covenant-

N: Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter autant, c'est un grand garçon.

S: Sûrement...

N: Et Liam, t'en fais quoi ?

S: Liam... je crois que je vais rompre.

N: Tu aimes Vaughn ?

S: Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer même quand j'ai su qu'il s'était marié...

N: Mais tu lui as pas dit-

S: Non mais-

Le cliquetis des clefs dans la serrure stoppa Sydney dans sa phrase. Voyant arrivé Vaughn, elle replongea la tête dans son petit déjeuné alors qu'il passa sa main dans le dos de Sydney. Elle se retourna avec appréhension.

V: Je dois te parler.

S: Ok...

Elle l'entraina jusque dans sa chambre, il referma la porte.

S: Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

**Ch 4**

V: Je suis passé à l'Agence. J'ai vu ton père-

S: Et alors ?

V: Marshall a trouvé une vidéo... une vidéo du Covenant où Lauren parle à un contact-

S: C'est parfait-

V: Syd... (prenant les mains de Syd) C'est Fran...

S: Quoi!... Vaughn, Fran est morte! Il ne peut pas s'agir d'elle! Et ce n'est pas Alisson non plus! Vous vous êtes trompé-

V: J'ai vu la vidéo-

Elle retira furieusement ses mains de celles de Vaughn et sortit en courant de la maison le visage décomposé. Vaughn revint au salon, se sentant plus démuni que jamais. Nadia qui avait furtivement vu la silhouette de Sydney sortir s'avança vers un Vaughn la mine défaite.

N: ça va aller-

V: J'ai été trop brutal...

N: Quoi?

V: Fran... Fran est vivante-

: Non Vaughn! Elle est morte! Morte!

V: Will, j'ai vu la vidéo-

W: Il peut s'agir d'un double non?

V: C'est possible mais... j'ai du mal à y croire. Si c'est vraiment un double, ils auraient eu besoin de Fran vivante... ce qui voudrait dire que la femme qui était dans l'appartement de Sydney n'était pas Fran... et que Fran est peut être en vie-

W: Où est Syd ?

V: Partie prendre l'air-

W: Comment elle l'a prit ?

V: Mal évidemment...

Sydney qui était parti en courant de la maison, était désormais devant la tombe de Danny. Elle lui parla longtemps puis elle fit quelques pas jusqu'à se trouver devant celle de Fran. Elle s'était agenouillée, des larmes dévalant sur son visage et la voix de Vaughn dans sa tête, et ces mots si brutaux qu'il avait prononcé. Elle ne parvenait pas à faire le tri dans ses pensées quand elle entendit une voix derrière elle ; elle essuya ses larmes avant de se retourner.

: Il te l'a dit...

S: Parce qu'il devait me le cacher !

: Tu ne veux peut être pas l'entendre mais à priori, il s'agit bien de Fran-

S: Mais vous n'en êtes pas sur-

: Elle va tenter d'interférer dans ta vie-

S: Papa-

J: Ecoute moi, sur la vidéo, on voit Fran parler avec Lauren. Marshall à reconstituer la bande audio et elles parlent de toi. Elle va revenir dans ta vie-

S: C'est un cauchemar!

J: Sydney, tu vas devoir la laisser faire-

S: Quoi!

J: Nous devons trouver une brèche dans le Covenant et glaner le plus d'informations possible sur eux-

S: (baissant la tête) D'autant plus que la couverture de Vaughn a sauté. J'ai comprit...

Sydney ferma les yeux momentanément, l'instant d'après son père s'était déjà volatilisé. Elle rentra chez elle quand elle le vit sortir de sa voiture. Elle se dirigea vers lui.

S: Liam? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

L: J'avais besoin de te voir-

S: (hésitante) Liam...

L: Je ne supporte pas de te savoir loin de moi... et de savoir que tu veux rompre-

S: Je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose-

L: J'ai comprit ce que tu voulais m'expliquer. Tu tiens encore à lui... et je l'accepte. Je veux qu'on réessaye, je sais que la situation à changer mais... acceptes tu de diner avec moi, ce soir ?

S: Liam, vraiment j'aimerais... mais il y a cette mission et un autre problème vient de s'ajouter... et je ne veux pas que ta vie soit mise en danger-

L: (souriant) Et si tu m'expliquais ça devant un café ?

Sydney avait une irrésistible envie de refuser pour Vaughn, pour leur histoire mais les mots sortirent tout seul de sa bouche et moins de 10 minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans un café chacun devant leurs boissons. Liam caressait tendrement la main de Sydney tandis qu'elle lui souriait ouvertement.

L: Ce sourire, il veut dire que tu nous donnes une autre chance... ou bien c'est juste que tu veuilles qu'on reste amis ?

S: Tu penses que ça pourrait marcher ?

L: Depuis hier soir, je ne pense qu'à cet instant. Je veux qu'il y ait un "nous". Ça me rend dingue de savoir que toute notre histoire peut s'arrêter comme ça... je tiens réellement à toi... et j'accepterais tout ce que tu es en mesure de m'offrir.

Elle lui sourit tendrement avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, baiser qu'il lui retourna en souriant contre ses lèvres.

L: Je vais prendre ça pour un "oui"...

S: Tu voulais une autre réponse ?

L; Non c'est une approche parfaite...

Un moment plus tard, ils ressortirent du café. Elle lui avait expliqué cette histoire de protection et il acceptait de ne la voir que quelques minutes par jour. Il la ramena chez elle, ils s'embrassaient langoureusement quand ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir brutalement. Vaughn - qui était complètement estomaqué - serrait les mâchoires en les voyant s'embrasser. Quand Sydney se rendit compte de la présence de Vaughn, elle se détacha de Liam. Quelques secondes plus tard, Liam était partit tandis que Vaughn rentra furieusement dans la maison, Sydney sur ses talons. Il ressortit de l'autre coté de la maison, passant par la véranda. Etant sur le point de le suivre, elle s'arrêta lorsque Nadia lui posa sa main sur l'épaule.

N: Laisse le-

S: Non! On doit mettre les choses au point!

Sydney sortit avant que Nadia ou Will ait pu ajouter quelque chose. Arrivé sur la plage, elle sonda du regard les alentours. Ne le voyant nulle part, elle rebroussa chemin et l'aperçut assis sur les marches de la véranda menant à la plage.

V: Je pensais vraiment que ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir était le début pour nous. Comment as tu pu me faire ça!

S: Et toi, qu'est ce que tu crois m'avoir fait en te mariant avec Lauren !

Après un long silence où chacun s'affrontait du regard, Sydney finit par lui avouer qu'elle avait vu son père. S'asseyant à coté de lui, elle lui raconta leur discussion au cimetière et tout naturellement la conversation dévia sur leur relation et ils vinrent enfin à Liam.

V: On ne se retrouvera pas alors...

S: Je tiens à toi et tu le sais... mais je dois laisser une chance à Liam et j'aimerais que vous deveniez amis-

V: Ne m'en demandes pas trop!

S: Je sais... mais regarde, tu t'entends bien avec Will-

V: Mais Will n'est pas vaniteux comme Liam.

S: Il n'est pas vaniteux... et je te ferais remarquer que je pensais la même chose de toi lors de notre première rencontre à la CIA-

V: Tu as raison, je n'ai pas le droit de le juger...

Sydney lui sourit et lui tendit sa main ; il attendit quelques instants avant de glisser la sienne dans celle de Sydney et ils rentrèrent dans un calme olympien. Nadia et Will ne firent aucun commentaire.

Leurs journées se déroulaient tranquillement, ils passaient énormément de temps tous les 4 et Liam passait 1 à 2 fois par jour pour voir Syd. Vaughn était toujours blessé de les voir ensemble mais seul le bonheur de Sydney l'importait alors il cachait se sentiment de jalousie et tentait d'être le plus agréable possible envers Liam et Syd. Quand à Liam, il commençait à apprécier Vaughn même si quelque chose le dérangeait chez lui ; il supposait que c'était cette complicité qui transparaissait à tout instant mais il n'en était pas sûre.

Liam venait de partir alors que Vaughn était parti chercher leurs pizzas à quelques rues de là. Revenant avec ses pizzas, il vit que la porte n'était pas fermée puis il entendit des bribes d'une conversation.

: Laisse la... c'est à moi que tu dois en vouloir. C'est moi qu'i' t'ai abandonné-

: Fermes là, Sydney!

S: Non! Il est hors de question que te laisse faire du mal à soeur! Tu n'es pas toi, Fran! Ils t'ont manipulés... comme ils l'ont fait avec moi!... laisses moi t'aider...

: Ecoutes la, Fran. Syd ne te ferais jamais de mal, tu le sais... elle est avant tout ton amie... ta meilleur amie-

F: C'est pour ça que tu m'as caché ton appartenance à la CIA!

S: Regarde ce que Will à endurer, je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose ou même pire... regardes Danny-

F: C'est ça! Prends Danny comme exemple, il a bon dos!

Vaughn qui commençait à comprendre, déposa les pizzas et sortit son arme puis discrètement et tel un chat, il rentra dans la maison. Fran se doutant de rien, menaçait toujours Nadia, Syd et Will mais le cliquetis de la porte la surprit et son regard se fronça en voyant un homme grand dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ne réfléchissant plus, elle appuya sur la gâchette, l'homme qui n'était autre que Liam s'écroula à terre. Fran se retournant vivement, pensa qu'il était tant qu'elle déguerpisse. Il tira à 2 reprises, Will prit une balle dans la cuisse et alors qu'elle réitérait son geste en direction Sydney, la balle partit et Sydney s'écroula sous le poids et la force du choc jusqu'à en perdre connaissance. En effet au même moment, Vaughn s'élança, protégeant ainsi Sydney et prenant une balle dans le dos. Il gisait sur Sydney dans une marre de sang. Fran qui pointait son arme sur Nadia, lui ordonna de venir avec elle. Elles partirent donc laissant ainsi régner un silence de mort dans cette demeure.

Elle était assise sur cette chaise depuis de longues heures, attendant un geste inopiné de sa part mais rien ne vint. Et depuis 3 semaines, la situation n'avait pas évolué ; elle se confinait dans ce désespoir qui la submergeait ainsi que dans cette haine, cette rage qui avait prit le dessus sur elle depuis l'hécatombe dans son appartement. Un bruit sur le pas de la porte la fit relever la tête.

: Tu devrais rentrer te reposer-

S: Je vais bien Will-

W: Rentres quelques heures, je vais rester là en t'attendant...

S: Mais-

W: Je t'appelle s'il y a le moindre changement.

Au regard de Will, elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis et rentra donc chez elle.

Elle s'affala en larme sur le canapé, revivant cette scène encore et encore dans son appartement puis quelques heures plus tard, elle apprit la mort de Liam et le coma profond de Vaughn sans oublier la disparition de Nadia et la fuite de Fran. Maintenant elle était convaincue qu'il s'agissait réellement de Fran et non pas d'un double ; elle avait désormais cette envie irrépressible de venger Liam et Vaughn. Fatiguée comme elle ne l'a jamais été, elle s'endormi mais fut rapidement réveillé par la sonnerie de son portable. Le saisissant à la première sonnerie, elle ne pu empêcher sa voix de tressaillir.

S: Allô ?

: C'est moi. On a peut être une piste-

S: J'arrive.

Il lui fallut moins de 10 minutes pour rejoindre son père à la Rotonde. Celui arborait toujours sa mine impassible. Voyant le regard de sa fille, ce regard vide mais empreint d'une douleur vivace. Il lui expliqua :

J: Je dois aller voir Sloane-

S: Quoi! Qu'est ce qu'il a à voir là dedans !

J: Je ne suis pas certain, mais il est probable que ce soit lui qui ait donné le lieu où elles se seraint réfugiées.

S: C'est moi qui y vais-

J: Il en est hors de question!

S: Je ne te demande ton autorisation, je vais voir Sloane! Et s'il fait le moindre faux pas, j'utiliserais tes méthodes!

J: Tu es trop impliqué-

S: Tu as le dossier!

J: (le lui tendant) Tiens...

Voyant qu'il n'arriverait à rien, il la laissa faire à sa guise. Elle prit donc le premier vol pour Zurich, plus précisément pour Omnifam. Après s'être présenté à la secrétaire, elle entre rapidement dans le bureau de Sloane.

Sl: Sydney... ça me fait plaisir de vous voir...

S: Je vous jure que cette fois vous allez cracher le morceau!

Elle s'avança vers lui, sa haine se faisant plus présente que jamais, elle l'attrapa par le revers de son veston et le plaqua contre le mur.

S: Où sont elles ! Et ne me dites pas que vous ne savez pas! Je sais pertinemment que vous avez toujours des liens avec le Covenant et que vous les avez aidé à disparaître! Alors où sont elles !

**Ch 5**

Sl: De qui parlez vous!

S: Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi! Vous avez forcément un lien avec elle!

Sl: Je vois que Jack à parfaitement jouer son rôle en vous montant contre moi-

S: Il n'a rien à voir la dedans! Vous avez détruit ma vie! J'exige des réponses maintenant ou je vous mets entre 4 planches et je vous enterre vivant!

Sl: Vous ne le feriez pas Sydney-

S: Vous voulez tester!

: Lâche le!

Sydney aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se retourner sachant ce qu'i' l'attendait si elle le faisait. Elle fixait toujours Sloane, ne relâchant pas la prise qu'elle avait sur lui.

: Sydney, je ne vais pas me répéter. Lâche le!

S: Tu n'aurais pas dû te déplacer pour si peu-

: Il ne s'en tirera pas. Tu as ma parole-

Sl: Irina, ta parole est plus que douteuse-

I: La mienne est sûrement plus sûre que la tienne Arvin. (à Syd) Sydney, je te promets qu'on retrouvera ta soeur-

Sl: Irina-

I: Ferme la, Arvin! (à Syd) J'ai apprit pour Vaughn...

A ces mots Sydney ne pu rester impassible une seconde de plus et son visage se figea avant qu'une douleur profonde du plus profond de son être remonte à la surface. Elle le relâcha mais l'assomma d'un coup bien placé derrière la tête.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à sa mère. Toute trace de haine envers sa mère avait disparu. Seule cette tristesse et cette douleur commune qui les oppressait. Douleur d'avoir vécu si longtemps loin l'une de l'autre.

S: C'est papa qu'i' t'a prévenue.

I: Je sais où elles sont. Et c'est bien Sloane qui leur a dégoté une planque-

S: On y va-

I: Sydney, ne t'embarque pas tête baissée-

S: Je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé de Corée mais là, il s'agit de ma soeur et de ma meilleure amie! Je ne vais pas les laisser dans les mains de Lauren!

I: Je vois que ta relation avec l'agent Vaughn-

S: Il ne s'agit pas de Vaughn mais du Covenant!

I: (souriant) Tu ne l'avoueras pas...

S: Elles sont où ?

I: Dans une planque de Sydney.

L'aéroport de Sydney grouillait de monde, Irina parvint à passer les contrôles sans difficulté accompagné de Syd. Elles roulaient en direction d'une réserve – telle que celle de Jack -, Sydney restait silencieuse aux multiples tentatives d'Irina de la faire parler. Elle l'observait du coin de l'oeil, sentant qu'elle était sur le point d'exploser, elle lui parla de son père.

I: Comment va ton père ?

S: Tu dois le savoir mieux que moi. C'est toi qui lui as parlé en dernier!

I: Que disent les médecins pour Vaughn ?

S: Au lieu de m'interroger, tu devrais te concentrer sur la route.

Irina esquissa son petit sourire énigmatique. Il se passa plusieurs heures avant qu'elles puissent mettre en oeuvre leur plan.

Elles étaient prêtes à entrer dans la planque, Sydney appréhendait ce moment ou du moins le moment où elle se retrouverait face à Lauren.

Elles pénétrèrent dans la planque discrètement, elles entendaient deux voix que Sydney reconnu comme celle de Fran et Lauren.

F: Toi et le Covenant, vous m'avez utilisé pour détruire Sydney!

L: Elle est indispensable pour l'organisation-

F: Je connais Sydney et jamais, je ne cautionnerais que vous vous en preniez de nouveau à elle!

L: Tu te l'ais pourtant déjà mise à dos en tirant sur mon mari... et je doute que ta chère Sydney te pardonne si facilement-

: (braquant son arme sur Lauren) Si elle a une bonne explication, je pourrais lui pardonné mais toi... toi, Lauren, jamais je ne pardonnerais ce que tu as fait à Vaughn!

L: Tiens, quand on parle du loup...

S: Tu n'as aucune chance de t'en sortir!

Irina s'était introduit dans la planque par la sortie de derrière et alors que Sydney faisait parler Lauren et Fran, Irina pu facilement trouvé Nadia et la faire sortir. Alors qu'elle était sur le point d'aller chercher Sydney, un coup de feu retentit. Elle se précipita et fut soulagé de voir Sydney indemne et Lauren avec une balle dans l'épaule gauche et une Fran coupable. Irina et Syd embarquèrent tout le monde, lorsque l'heure des adieux sonna Irina, Syd et Nadia décidèrent de rester en contact. Pendant le vol, Sydney n'adressa aucun regard, ni même la parole à Fran.

Après avoir subi divers interrogatoire Fran ne fut emprisonné ayant été manipulé et reconditionné. La CIA la protégea alors que Lauren avait été envoyé à Camp Harris sur les ordres de Devlin. Sydney passait son temps entre Nadia et l'hôpital où Vaughn était toujours dans un état critique. Elle passa la porte de la chambre de Vaughn. Elle le vit allongé, le teint cadavérique ; un poids sur le coeur lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. A ses cotés, sa main dans celle de Vaughn, elle ne pu retenir ses larmes de le voir si inactif. Une énorme chose lui manquait la lueur de Vaughn, son regard malicieux, sa voix chaude et réconfortante ainsi que sa présence.

Tous les jours, elle venait, lui parlait tendrement et bien qu'aucun changement n'ait lieu ; elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Espérer qu'il se réveille et qu'aucune séquelle ne soit révélé, elle s'avouait enfin qu'il lui manquait plus que de raison.

Elle repartit le coeur lourd, la seule personne qui a été en mesure de la faire avancé dans sa vie était désormais dans un état proche de la mort et elle ne pouvait concevoir qu'il puisse la quitter et surtout si vite.

Posant ses clefs sur le comptoir de la cuisine, elle vit soudain 3 têtes dans son salon. Nadia et Will comme à l'heure habitude puis la personne responsable de l'état de Vaughn, elle serrait les mâchoires et réprimait la douleur qui se fit soudain sentir en elle.

S: Qu'est ce que tu fais ici !

W: Syd...

F: Je sais que tu m'en veux et-

S: J'ai dépassé ce stade de t'en vouloir!

N: Syd. Du nouveau ?

S: S'il y avait du nouveau, je ne serais pas ici. (à Fran) Comment as tu pu ne pas voir clair dans les plans du Covenant!

F: C'était le première fois que j'étais sur le terrain. Ils m'ont confié à Lauren-

S: Tu aurais dû voir que Lauren te mentait! Elle se plait à nous détruire!

Sydney qui s'était approché du canapé dû poser la main dessus afin de ne pas s'écrouler sur le champ, la violence de ses sentiments et de sa douleur pour Vaughn s'étant amplifier ses derniers temps. Will qui pressentait la réaction de Syd s'approcha et vint la prendre dans ses bras sous les regards des deux jeunes femmes. Sydney résista un moment mais sentant le soutien complet de Will, elle s'abandonna dans ses bras, laissant toutes ses douleurs s'exprimer.

Voyant son état dépressif, Will conduisit Syd jusque dans sa chambre et resta jusqu'à ce quel sombre dans un profond sommeil. Regagant le salon, il sentit leurs regards sur lui.

N:Comment elle va ?

W: (fixant Fran) Comme une femme amoureuse qui a peur de perdre son homme.

F: Je sais que c'est de ma faute-

W: Fran, si Vaughn ne s'en sort pas, Sydney ne s'en remettra pas!

N: Elle va avoir besoin de temps...

La sonnerie du téléphone coupa leur conversation. Will répondit alors que Syd ressortait de la chambre. Observant le visage grave de Will, Sydney s'affola.

S: Il s'est réveillé?

W: Sydney...

S: Je dois savoir, j'en ais besoin.

W: Ok... il s'est réveillé mais... il est désorienté et n'a pas réagit à certains réflexe des médecins-

S: Will!

W: Il est paralysé... Syd?

S: NNNOOOOONNNN! PAS VAUGHN! PAS VAUGHN!

Elle s'écroula dans les bras de Nadia. Elle mit quelques instants à se reprendre puis demanda à Will de la conduire jusqu'à l'hôpital.

La main sur la poignée, elle était pétrifiée. La peur de le revoir, la peur d'affronter son regard et elle se sentait coupable parce que cette balle lui était destinée. Et maintenant elle savait que le nombre de chance pour qu'il puisse remarcher un jour était infime. Elle expira doucement, tourna la poignée et entra.

Il ne dormait pas, il reconnut son pas en entrant dans la chambre et tourna la tête, croisant son regard. Il voyait dans ses yeux sa culpabilité grandissante. Elle n'osait pas s'approcher, il lui sourit pour la détendre et lui fit signe d'approcher.

V: Viens...

Il redressa sa tête de lit et prit glissa sa main dans celle de Syd. Il l'invita à s'asseoir au bord du lit et ce fut à cet instant qu'il vit le désespoir dans le regard de Sydney ainsi que son regard se brouiller de larmes avant de fondre dans ses bras.

V: ça ira... je n'aime pas te voir pleurer...

S: Tout est de ma faute...

V: Non, c'est le destin...

S: Le médecin m'a dit-

V: La colonne est touchée mais... rien n'est impossible. C'est vrai je ne pourrais plus marcher pendant un certain temps mais on peut y arriver-

S: On? Tu penses toujours-

V: Plus que jamais. Tu es ma vie Syd...

S: Tu n'as pas peur que-

V: C'est sans toi que j'ai peur. Tant que tu es là, je sais que ça ira...

Il tenait toujours sa main dans celle de Syd. Elle releva alors la tête croisant ainsi son regard pour la première fois. Son sourire permit enfin à Sydney de se détendre légèrement, elle passa sa main sur la joue de Vaughn qui ancra cette sensation dans sa tête.

Depuis le départ de Lauren pour Camp Harris voilà 2 mois. Voilà 1 mois que Sydney avait ramené Vaughn chez elle, moralement il semblait aller bien, il avait un kiné qui venait pour lui faire des massages et Will l'emmenait à ses séances de rééducation lorsque Sydney ne pouvait pas se libérer. Elle était rentré voilà 2 heures, Vaughn était sur le canapé à se reposer et il regardait Sydney aller et venir dans les pièces.

S: J'ai commandé des pizzas-

V: Syd. Viens là...

Elle s'approcha doucement, faisant le tour du canapé pour se trouver près de lui. elle passa une main sur le visage de Vaughn qui lui souriait.

V: Tu devrais lui parler...

S: Comment peux tu lui pardonner ce qu'elle t'as fait !

V: Elle n'a jamais été préparé à ce qu'i' l'attendait. Elle a été manipulé Sydney, elle est victime du Covenant-

S: Mais elle a failli te tuer!

V: Oublie ça, c'est ton amie avant tout. Moi, je m'en sortirais...

S: Tu ne peux pas en être sûr-

V: Et toi, tu as besoin de Fran! Alors fais moi plaisir, vas lui parler...

S: Je ne peux pas lui pardonner... pas comme ça... pas si vite-

V: Je ne te parle pas de pardon... mais juste que tu lui parles...

S: D'accord...

V: (déposant un baiser sur la main de Syd) Merci...

Elle lui sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il répondit à son baiser mais ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie de l'entrée. Elle se leva, pensant que c'était le livreur. Ouvrant la porte elle mit quelques secondes à réagir avant que son instinct d'agent reprenne le dessus. Son visiteur avait son petit regard conquérant et arrogant de petit roquet.

S: Vous ?

**Ch 6**

: (braquant son arme sur Sydney) J'ai toujours soupçonné que vous m'aimiez Sydney...

A peine lui eut elle adressé la parole qu'elle reçut une fléchette tranquillisante avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Alors qu'un homme s'approchait et emmenait Syd dans leur van, Sark s'approcha de Vaughn qui appellait Sydney.

S: Agent Vaughn, ça faisait longtemps...

V: Où est Sydney ?

Sa: Ne vous inquiétez pas vous la reverrez bientôt...

V: Qu'est ce que vous voulez?

Sa: Personnellement, je vous verrais bien six pieds sous terre... hélas mon associée préfère vous savoir envie!

Vaughn fulminait intérieurement, se sachant incapable de se battre contre Sark. Celui ci l'assomma d'un coup de crosse sur la tempe.

La pièce était sombre et humide mais une petite lucarne laissait filtrer la lumière du jour. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs puis se rappelant les derniers évènements ; elle se demanda ce que Sark pouvait lui vouloir. Se levant du lit de camp improvisé, elle se dirigea vers la porte. La main sur la poignée, elle fut plus qu'étonnée dans les secondes suivantes quand elle s'aperçut que la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Elle longea plusieurs couloirs avant de déboucher sur une grande pièce. Au loin elle pu discerner un corps allongé sur un lit ainsi qu'une femme assise sur une chaise non loin de là. Elle resta éberluée quelques secondes quand elle reconnut cette femme... c'était sa mère.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à elle, le regard dur.

S: Pourquoi Sark m'a enlevé!

I: Il me devait un service-

S: Qu'est ce que je fais ici!

I: J'allais y venir.

Sydney fit le tour de la pièce du regard et celui s'attarda sur le corps reposant sur un lit. En s'approchant elle reconnut immédiatement ce corps. C'était Vaughn... son Vaughn. Elle s'assit à ses cotés et tenta de le réveiller malgré les protestations de sa mère.

S: Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait!

I: Ce n'est pas qui tu crois-

S: Et que suis je censée croire!

I: Ce n'est pas Vaughn-

S: Qu'est ce que tu racontes-

I: Enfin sur le papier, c'est Vaughn.

S: Ma patience à des limites. Vas droit au but!

I: Il s'agit bien de Vaughn mais de Matthew Vaughn...

S: Quoi!

I: C'est le frère jumeau de Michael Vaughn...

S: Il ne m'a jamais parlé d'un frère jumeau-

I: C'est normal... il ne le sait pas...

S: Mais-

I: Ils ont été séparés à leur naissance.

S: D'où tu tiens toutes ses infos! Et pourquoi est il ici?

I: Il travaille pour moi-

S: Et Michael-

I: Je connais l'état de Michael. Et il y a 3 mois Matthew m'a révélé qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il disait qu'une partie de lui, lui disait de se rendre à Los Angeles-

S: (hésitante) Et... et il connaît l'existence de Michael-

I: Je ne pense pas. Rambaldi était très populaire à l'époque de la naissance des Vaughn. Ses parents ont gardés Michael et Matt a été élevé jusqu'à ses 6 ans dans un refuge de disciple de Rambaldi. Ils pensaient qu'il avait un lien dans les prophéties mais ils ignoraient qu'il avait un jumeau-

S: Il y a donc bien une prophétie. Que dit elle?

I: Lorsque les bienfaiteurs rencontreront leur ame soeur, le combat entre l'Elue et le Passager commencera.

S: (baissant la tête) Et pourquoi est il dans cette état?

I: Tu as déjà entendu parler des relations que partagent les jumeaux. (Syd hocha la tête) Matthew est dans cet état depuis l'accident dans ton appartement. Il est inconscient, c'est comme s'il dormait-

S: Il est également paralysé-

I: Oui.

S: Pourquoi m'as tu fais venir alors?

I: Il faut les confronter et je ne peux pas le faire seule-

S: Quelque chose me dérange... toute cette histoire, ça veut dire que leur mère est au courant-

I: Non pour elle, seul Michael est son fils. Elle croit Matthew mort né-

S: Comment ils ont pu faire ça-

I: Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Tu dois m'aider à les confronter l'un à l'autre.

S: Quel est ton plan?

I: Tu rentres à Los Angeles et je te rejoindrai demain soir chez toi avec lui. Vaughn devra être chez toi-

S: Il y sera. Mais je ne peux pas rentrer comme ça-

I: Je sais. Je ne voudrais pas-

S: Frappe moi! C'est la seule solution! (voyant le regard coupable d'Irina) Vas-y!

Malgré ses réticences, Irina frappa Sydney à plusieurs reprises. Se relevant, elle comprit qu'elle aurait un beau cocard dans les jours à venir sans compter des douleurs abdominales.

Il faisait nuit depuis plusieurs heures quand Sydney passa la porte de chez elle. Elle n'avait pas posé ses clefs sur le comptoir que Will et Nadia la prenait dans ses bras. Entendant la voix de Vaughn, elle s'écarta de Will et Nadia. Contournant le canapé, elle trouva Vaughn s'installant lui même dans son fauteuil roulant. Il lui prit la main avant de la faire basculer sur son fauteuil et de l'enlacer. Elle s'abandonna dans ses bras après avoir déposer un baiser sur son front.

V: Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait? Comment tu t'en ai sorti? Tu es blessé-

S: Chuutttt... je vais bien...

Nadia et Will s'était éclipsé dans la chambre de celle ci laissant ainsi Syd et Vaughn en tête à tête. Ils étaient toujours enlacés quand Syd se résolut à lui parler.

S: (murmurant) C'était ma mère... elle m'a parlé de ta famille...

V: Quoi!

S: ça parait si invraisemblable... as tu déjà ressenti, cette impression qu'il te manque quelqu'un près de toi? Qu'une partie de toi est manquante?

V: Oui... c'est une impression que j'ai depuis toujours mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir-

S: Ma mère voulait me parler de ton état et de celui de ton jumeau-

V: Sydney, je n'ai pas de frère jumeau!

S: Je l'ai vu! Il est dans le même état que toi. Vous avez été séparé à votre naissance. Ta mère ne sais pas qu'il est en vie. Il n'avait que quelques jours quand il a été confié à des disciples de Rambaldi-

V: Sydney c'est-

S: Je sais... mais elle m'a parlé d'une prophétie vous impliquant-

V: Et tu l'as cru!

S: Vaughn! Si on s'en est sortie en Corée c'est grâce à elle!... donc dans cette prophétie vous êtes impliqué et elle me l'a révélé.

V: Qu'est ce qu'elle dit?

S: Lorsque les bienfaiteurs rencontreront leur ame soeur, le combat entre l'Elue et le Passager commencera...

V: C'est impossible Syd.

S: Elle doit venir avec lui-

V: Quoi? Ici?

S: Oui, elle pense que la proximité pourrait vous aider-

V: C'est...

S: Je sais... seul ton père connaissait la vérité sur ton frère...

Ils étaient toujours enlacés, Vaughn caressait doucement la main de Sydney alors que son esprit était toujours embrouillé par ce que Sydney lui avait révélé. Sydney se leva et l'aida à s'installer sur le canapé. Elle s'assit sur celui ci puis Vaughn posa sa tête sur ses cuisses alors qu'elle lui caressait tendrement le visage.

V: Syd...

S: Mmmhhh...

V: Je suis désolé... j'aurais dû être capable de faire quelques chose quand Sark-

S: Ne dis pas ça... si tu avais été en état de faire le moindre geste, Sark ne t'aurais pas épargné. Je préfère que tu n'ais pas été en état que de te retrouver inconscient ou au fond d'un lit d'hôpital...

V: Je n'ai pas su te protéger-

S: Vaughn, je sais me défendre. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi-

V: J'aimerais que tu fasses plaisir-

S: Quoi?

V: Parle à Fran-

S: Je ne peux pas! Elle a failli te tuer! Elle est comme une inconnue pour moi-

V: J'ai parler avec elle... elle regrette vraiment Syd. Vas la voir, elle n'osera pas faire le premier pas...

S: Je le ferais, je te le promets.

Elle argumenta sa phrase en l'embrassant langoureusement puis elle s'allongea derrière lui et ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position sa tête reposant dans le creux de son épaule.

Elle se releva lorsqu'elle entendit qu'on frappait à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir pendant que Vaughn se redressait et se réinstalla dans son fauteuil.

S: Fran...

F: Tu es rentrée!

S: Oui... je... attends moi je reviens.

Elle attrapa ses clefs ainsi qu'une veste et quitta la maison après avoir embrassé Vaughn qui lui fit un sourire d'encouragement.

Elle la retrouva dehors appuyé sur un muret bordé de fleurs.

S: On marche ?

F: Si tu veux.

S: Ecoutes, je sais que je n'ai pas été l'amie que tu voulais que je sois mais... quand j'ai réalisé pour qui je travaillait quand j'étais au SD-6, je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose qu'à Danny... c'est pour ça que j'ai rien dit-

F: Will me l'a expliqué et je ne t'en veux pas... je suis vraiment désolée pour Michael-

S: Je sais... je ne sais pas si je serais capable de te pardonner mais pour l'instant j'ai besoin d'une amie...alors-

F: Pour moi, c'est déjà un grand miracle que tu acceptes de me reparler, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu me fasses confiance à nouveau...

S: Merci.

F: Ton Michael est vraiment quelqu'un de bien...

Sydney lui sourit et elles rentrèrent chez Syd. Passant la porte, Syd sentit comme une tension qui régnait puis elle les vit alors que Will arborait un regard dur et que Vaughn tentait de dissiper les tensions.

S: Maman! Je croyais que tu devais attendre!

I: Je ne pouvais pas, son état s'est aggravé depuis hier...

S: Comment ça aggravé?

I: Il a fait un arrêt cardiaque après ton départ, j'ai dû le ramener ici en urgence.

S: Où est il?

I: Ton père doit l'amener d'ici 5 min-

S: Tu as mêlé papa à ça! Mais tu es inconsciente!

V: Syd, s'il te plait. Calme toi...

S: Vaughn-

Quelques minutes plus tard, son père entrait dans chez elle poussant un homme dans un fauteuil roulant.

Will, Nadia et Fran restaient à l'écart alors que Vaughn murmurait quelques mots à Sydney. Elle semblait s'être calmé et Irina expliqua le procédé pour que Matthew se réveille. Irina ayant récupéré un fluide expérimental permettant leur guérison à tous les deux. Sydney et sa mère s'invectivèrent encore plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Jack s'interpose entre elles. Jack injecta ce fluide de couleur bleue en espérant qu'Irina n'avait pas monté toute cette histoire de jumeaux et de prophétie pour se rapprocher de ses filles.

Le fluide injecté, la réaction sur Vaughn fut instantané ; Sydney paniqua en voyant les yeux de Vaughn se révulser puis ses paupières se fermèrent subitement pour se réouvrirent 2 minutes plus tard en même temps que celles de Matthew ; ils se virent l'un en face de l'autre avant de se redresser tout les deux d'un bond. Matthew fit un pas vers Vaughn puis lui sourit.

M: Alors toute cette histoire était vraie.

**Ch 7**

M: Tu es... tu es mon frère...

V: Je... Il semblerait...

Matthew se jeta dans les bras de Vaughn, celui ci mit quelques secondes avant de refermer ses bras autour du corps de son frère. Tous étant encore sous le choc de cette histoire, personne n'osaient faire un geste. Jack partit rapidement après qu'Irina se soit éclipsé mais auparavant elle avait donné ses coordonnées à ses filles pour qu'elle puisse la joindre en cas de nécessité. Tous s'étaient installés au salon et Matt commença à leur parler de sa vie.

M: Jusqu'à mes 6 ans, j'étais dans un refuge rambaldien après ça, je suis rentré dans une sorte d'école. Elle formait de jeunes enfants à devenir espions. J'y suis resté jusqu'à mes 16 ans, âge auquel j'ai rencontré Irina. Elle m'a inculqué diverses choses et m'a parlé de Rambaldi. Avec le temps j'ai commencé à m'y intéresser jusqu'à ce que je découvre cette prophétie et que j'apprenne que j'avais un frère. A cet instant, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête, te retrouver. Je me doutais qu'elle en savait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le disait alors je glanais des informations par ci par là. Et il y a eu... je ne sais pas comment on peut appeler ça... une sorte d'instinct... quelque chose en moi, qui me disait que je devais venir à Los Angeles mais quelques semaines plus tard ce fut le trou noir. Et maintenant je suis là-

V: Elle savait tout depuis le début...

Sydney les regarda respectivement puis baissa la tête.

S: Je suis désolée-

Vaughn lui prit la main tendrement et se tourna vers elle.

V: Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'elle a fait. Ne t'excuse pas pour elle-

S: Mais c'est ma mère et elle a détruit votre famille!

Elle se leva d'un bond et sortit par la véranda. Vaughn était planté au milieu du salon et ne sachant si il devait aller la rejoindre ou la retrouver. Will qui était silencieux jusqu'à présent vint poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Vaughn.

W: T'en fait pas, ça va lui passer...

Vaughn lui lança un regard peu assuré puis se retourna vers Matt, lui expliquant sa vie, leur mère et la mort de leur père par Irina.

Elle marchait sur la plage, le visage sombre et surtout coupable de toutes les horreurs que ça mère avait commises. Sentant un regard posé sur elle, elle se retourna et croisa le regard de Weiss.

E: Dis moi belle brune, qu'est ce que tu fais celle sur cette plage à cet heure ?

S: Je prends l'air-

E: Ouais. Je suis pas convaincu. Comment va Mike?

S: Il est rétabli-

E: Non, tu déconnes!

S: Va le voir-

E: Et entre vous ?

S: Je... il y a encore tellement de chose. Lauren, le Covenant, Sark, ma mère et maintenant son frère... je ne sais plus où on en est-

E: Son frère!

S: Oui-

E: Allez viens, je te ramène...

Depuis cette fameuse soirée, une sorte de tension régnait entre Sydney et Vaughn. Elle culpabilisait, se noyait dans son travail évitant ainsi d'aborder le sujet avec Vaughn. Fran avait accepté la proposition de la CIA qui lui suggérait de rejoindre l'Agence. De même que Nadia qui y travaillait dorénavant, bien que pour elle s'était une façon de suivre l'enquête sur le Covenant et les recherches sur Rambaldi.

Dixon cherchait Vaughn et le vit arriver, il se dirigea donc vers lui puis ils partirent dans son bureau.

D: Syd m'a dit pour ton rétablissement.

: Je me doute-

Un coup à la porte du bureau coupa leur conversation. La personne entra et Dixon resta sous le choc en voyant Vaughn.

V: Weiss m'a dit que tu me cherchais. Matt! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

M: Je m'informe de ta vie.

D: Vaughn?

V & M: Oui?

D: Je rêve-

Soudain une troisième personne entra.

: Pourquoi tu m'as-

D: Syd! Tu savais!

S: Désolé, je repasserais-

D: Attends, je veux comprendre comment-

S: Demandes leur, ils sauront très bien te l'expliquer.

V: Syd attends!

Vaughn grimaça d'énervement en voyant qu'elle était déjà repartie. Il se retourna donc vers Dixon et lui expliqua la situation avec Matt. Ils en décidèrent que Matt intégrerait leur cellule.

Sydney ressentit un besoin de se défouler après avoir vu Vaughn. Elle ne lui reprochait rien à part de vouloir la déculpabiliser. Elle s'en voulait d'agir si stupidement mais elle pressentait que quelque chose allait arriver.

Elle tirait sur la cible depuis une dizaine de minute, elle n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qu'il était là. Elle ôta son casque et posa son arme alors qu'il se postait derrière elle, posant ses mains sur ses épaules et la massait doucement.

S: Excuse moi. J'ai été impulsive et stupide. Tu essaie de m'aider et moi, je t'évite...

V: Chuuttt... tout va bien et tu sais que je ne t'en veux pas. On devrait prendre des vacances.

S: Arrêtes de rêver, tu reviens juste Dixon n'acceptera jamais. Par contre un week end c'est faisable-

V: Ok, va pour un week end... ça fait des jours que je me pose une question. Comment t'arrives à ne jamais te tromper entre Matt et moi ?

Sydney se retourna dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. S'écartant, il posa son front contre le sien en lui souriant.

V: Dis moi...

S: Vous êtes jumeaux mais... différent... il n'a pas le même regard que toi. Ses yeux ne s'illuminent pas comme les tiens lorsque je suis près de toi et je ne ressens pas cette électricité qui embrase mon corps quand tu poses tes mains sur moi...

V: T'es sérieuse!

S: Tu ne me crois pas?

V: Si mais c'est juste que tu ne m'avais jamais fait de si beaux compliments.

Ils s'embrassaient tendrement tout en se caressant doucement quand la porte du local les avertit la venue d'une personne. Approchant rapidement, elle sourit en les voyant enlacés.

N: Dixon vous cherche ; on a un briefing d'urgence-

S: Qu'est ce qu'i' se passe ?

N: Lauren s'est envolé dans la nature-

S & V: Quoi!

La tension était à son comble. Ce briefing devait définir qui partirait en mission pour traquer Lauren et Sark – qui apparemment était responsable de son évasion – qui avaient rendez vous avec Conrad. Celui ci ayant contacté la CIA quelques heures auparavant.

D: Syd et Vaughn vous serez sur le terrain-

M: Sark connait mon existence. Il risque d'avoir avertit Lauren-

D: Ok, Matt tu pars aussi et ramenez moi Lauren et Sark vivant.

Dixon signala la fin du briefing, tout le monde se leva puis sortit de la salle mais Dixon rappela Vaughn.

D: Je sais que tu as des intérêts particuliers que ce soit avec Lauren ou Sark-

V: Je sais, les ramener en vie-

D: Si tu ne te sens pas pour effectuer cette mission-

V: Je vais bien... je dois me préparer-

D: Ok...

Sydney retrouva Vaughn chez elle, alors qu'il préparait sa valise. Elle le sentait nerveux et devait savoir s'il était capable d'assurer au cours de la mission. S'avançant vers lui, elle posa sa main dans le bas de son dos.

S: Vaughn...

V: (en se retournant) Mmmhhh...

S: Tu veux parler ?

V: Tout va bien-

S: Hé, c'est moi alors ne fait pas celui qu'i' n'est pas touché!

V: Tu feras attention-

S: Vaughn!

V: J'ai simplement peur pour toi-

S: Tu veux me faire croire que tu as passé l'éponge sur ce qu'elle t'a fait! Je n'y crois pas un instant.

V: (soupirant) Oui je lui en veux toujours mais sachant que tu es là... je ferais en sorte de ne pas les abîmer-

S: Si tu as besoin, tu sais que je suis là-

V: Oui.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux puis se lança dans ce qui la tourmentait depuis le matin même. Elle passa une main caressante sur sa joue, esquissant un petit sourire.

S: Tu as réfléchi à ce que tu allais faire pour Matt?

V: (fronçant les sourcils) Comment ça ?

S: Ta mère-

V: A vrai dire, je n'y ais pas vraiment réfléchi. Il ne m'a pas parlé de la connaître et... je ne veux pas la tourmenter plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà-

S: Tu ne crois pas qu'elle se sentirait mieux de savoir que son deuxième fils est vivant ?

V: Sûrement mais lui ça ne ferait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie et elle risquerait d'en vouloir à mon père-

S:Matt n'a peut être pas osé t'en parler. Tu devrais lui demander-

V: Si je vais la voir, elle me questionnera sur Lauren, sur moi... j'aimerais lui parler de nous-

S: Alors dis lui la vérité sur ma mère-

V: Tu te rends compte de tout ce qui se passera après ? Elle risque de ne pas vouloir de toi et ça je ne le permettrait pas.

S: Elle doit savoir la vérité quitte à ce qu'elle ne m'accepte pas.

V: Je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies.

S: Promets moi de lui parler.

V: (soupirant) Ok-

S: Et tu me diras la vérité, sa réaction... je veux que ça vienne de toi.

V: Promis.

Ils s'embrassèrent puis retrouvèrent Matt à l'aéroport. Leur vol pour le Népal se passa dans le calme, Vaughn en profita pour parler avec Matt de leur mère pendant que Sydney était parti voir les pilotes. Vaughn décida alors qu'en rentrant à Los Angeles, il irait parler à sa mère.

Durant la mission, Syd et Vaughn se changèrent à l'arrière du van avant de rentrer dans le monastère où Sark, Lauren et Conrad avait rendez vous.

Rentré à l'intérieur, Sydney entendit des éclats de voix, elle reconnut la voix familière et sarcastique de Sark demandant à Conrad où il cachait ses fameux textes de Rambaldi.

Sydney sentant que la situation allait leur échapper se décida à agir et sortit de sa planque en braquant Lauren et Sark.

Sa: Tiens tiens tiens! Je vois que vous avez retrouvé vos capacités agent Vaughn!

S: (parlant de Conrad) Lâchez le Sark!

L: Michael, déjà sur pied ?

V: Je vois que l'enfermement te réussi. Tu en deviens presque aimable!

S: Vous n'avez pas besoin de lui, lâchez le!

Un sourire sardonique s'étira sur les lèvres de Sark après avoir tiré dans la tête de Conrad. Une gigantesque flaque de sang se répandit sur le sol lustré. Sydney s'énerva et Sark et Lauren en profitèrent pour s'enfuir alors que Vaughn mit laps de temps supplémentaire pour saisir la situation. Il essayait de rejoindre Sydney qui déambulait à toute allure dans les couloirs. Elle ralentit un instant ayant perdu leur trace puis elle entendit leur pas non loin d'elle, elle reprit sa course mais se fit surprendre au détour d'un couloir et un combat s'engagea avec son adversaire qui n'était autre que Lauren. Sydney était bloqué par Lauren qui tentait de l'étrangler avec une barre de fer ; elle réussit à s'en défaire en effectuant un salto en prenant appuis sur le mur qui lui faisait face. Elle commençait tout juste à reprendre sa respiration quand un coup de feu retentit à nouveau. Elle se raidit soudain et la dernière chose qu'elle vit fut le sourire sadique de Lauren puis entendit la voix caractéristique de Sark avant de s'effondrer sur le sol marbré.

**Ch 8**

Les bips réguliers du moniteurs donnait vie à cette chambre sinistre, le son constant du respirateur tira Vaughn de ses pensées. Cela faisait 3 semaines que leur mission avait échoué. Certes le Covenant n'avait pas les textes de Rambaldi mais Conrad était mort, Sark et Lauren s'étaient volatilisé dans la nature et Sydney était dans un état critique. Pendant l'opération, les médecins avaient retiré la balle mais cela provoqua une hémorragie interne ce qui la fit sombrer dans le coma. Après avoir stoppé l'hémorragie, une insuffisance respiratoire s'enchaîna ; les médecins parvinrent à stabiliser son état mais depuis elle était comme un corps mou, un légume. Vaughn y passait ses journées et presque ses nuits si personne ne le forçait pas à rentrer se reposer.

Il été morose, désespéré de la voir dans cet état, il s'était dit que c'était pire que lors de sa disparition. Là, il avait le loisir de la toucher, de lui parler mais elle était si immobile, elle qui était si pleine de vie ; il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas réussi à la protéger. Il échouait à son devoir encore une fois. Il retourna s'asseoir sur la chaise, lui prenant la main et la caressant doucement. Il lui murmurait quelques mots quand il sentit une présence, il dirigea son regard vers la porte.

: Vous devriez rentrer vous reposer.

V: Vous la surveillerez et vous m'appeler dès qu'il y a du nouveau-

: Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis de nuit, je vous appelle dès qu'un changement s'opérera.

V: Merci...

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur son front puis partit à reculons, n'arrivant toujours pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il devait la laisser. Après un 4ème avertissement de l'infirmière il se résolut à rentrer chez lui.

Depuis la mission, il ne parvenait plus à franchir le seuil de leur chambre, cela remuait trop de souvenir, le visage souriant et angélique de Sydney lors de leur première nuit ensemble et instinctivement il la revit sur ce lit d'hôpital sinistre. Il se dirigea vers le frigo, prenant une bière et s'installa à la table. Son esprit vaquait dans tous ses souvenirs. Il revoyait une soirée - un peu trop arrosée - au restaurant avant la disparition de Syd. Will était là avec Fran – enfin avant qu'il ne découvre qu'il s'agissait d'Allison -, ils étaient bien allumé tous les 4, les crises de fous rires lui revinrent en mémoire, il se souvint de Will dans une imitation désastreuse sur le titre Do You Really Want To Hurt Me de Boy George. S'en suivit d'autres souvenir tout aussi gai jusqu'à un de leur tête à tête à la maison où Sydney avait fait brûlé le plat principal, étant dans les bras de Vaughn, elle en avait complètement oublié le repas, repas qu'ils n'ont jamais mangé, se contentant de restes de pizzas de la soirée précédente.

Il était toujours assis sur sa chaise avec sa bouteille de bière devant lui. Son doigt glissait sur le goulot de la bouteille, tout en repensant à ses merveilleux moments comme il aimait les appeler. La fatigue prit soudain part en lui et il s'endormit sur ses réminiscences.

N: (rigolant) Tu as vu la tête de Marshall quand il a comprit que tu n'étais pas Vaughn! J'ai cru qu'il allait griller le circuit sur lequel il faisait des soudures-

M: Je pensais pas que lui parler de ses performances musicales allaient le mettre dans un tel état.

Un grognement non loin d'eux les alertèrent. C'est alors qu'ils virent Vaughn émergeant de son sommeil, Nadia vint s'accroupir devant lui et lui prit la main.

N: Mike...

V: (ensommeillé) Ouais... Nadia... (regardant autour de lui) Matt... il est quel heure-

M: Mike va te coucher-

N: Il est 10 heures-

V: Je vais y aller.

Vaughn se leva, commença à partir dans la salle de bains quand Matt l'arrêta.

M: Mike, tu dois te reposer. Je ne suis pas sûre que Sydney apprécierait de te voir dans cet état-

V: Laisse moi passer, je dois y aller-

N: Vaughn, tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes-

V: Je suis sur le point de perdre Sydney définitivement alors foutez moi la paix!

Matt s'écarta et lança un regard équivoque à Nadia tandis que Vaughn partait se préparer.

M: Tu le crois capable de se faire du mal-

N: Eric m'a dit qu'à la disparition de Sydney, il avait été à 2 doigts de le faire...

M: ça me fait mal de le voir dans cet état. Je sais qu'il tient à Sydney-

N: Ils sont dingues l'un de l'autre mais aucun ne fait le pas d'engagement...

M: Je croyais pourtant que ça faisait longtemps qu'ils étaient ensemble-

N: Non, ils se sont remis ensemble au réveil de Vaughn. Mais ils sont sortit ensemble pendant un peu plus de 6 mois avant la disparition de Syd.

M: Sydney va s'en sortir-

N: Je l'espère...

Vaughn revint à cet instant et passa devant eux sans un mot puis sortit machinalement de la maison.

Nadia et Matt se regardèrent puis partirent à l'Agence où un briefing était prévu pour la capture de Sark et Lauren. Ils entrèrent en salle de briefing et tous les regards convergèrent vers eux.

D: Où est Vaughn !

N: Au seul endroit où il se sent utile...

D: Vous lui avez dit pour la capture de Sark et Lauren ?

M: Non et vu son état, je doute que quoi qu'on puisse dire il écoutera...

D: Pour les arrêter nous allons devoir la jouer serrer. Grâce à un informateur nous connaissons les projets du Covenant, nous avons également les identités des chefs de cette organisation-

N: Qui est cet informateur ?

Dixon lança un bref regard à Jack. Alors qu'il allait prendre la parole, une voix s'éleva dans la salle.

: Moi.

N: Maman?

M: Irina?

N: Comment? Pourquoi?

I: Je coopère pour les aider à détruire le Covenant. Et si besoin est, je suis à leur disposition pour les aider dans toutes leurs tentatives de destruction de cellules terroristes-

N: Qu'est ce que tu caches ! Jamais tu n'accepterais d'être lié ainsi à la CIA... et c'est mettre un frein à tes activités!

Irina lui fit un sourire malicieux avant d'ajouter.

I: Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ta soeur-

N: Qu'est ce que tu as à gagner à la destruction du Covenant et à l'arrestation de Sark et Lauren ?

I: Sark m'est toujours redevable. Je pense que servir d'appât ne lui mettra pas la puce à l'oreille. Ceci dit, il faudra s'assurer que Lauren sera bien présente-

M: Quel est le plan ?

J: Un échange de documents. Le Covenant détient une clé de décryptage pour le texte d'une des prophéties. En échange de ça, nous leurs fourniront une copie des journaux de Rambaldi qu'ils recherchaient au monastère.

M: Où as lieu l'échange ?

D: Dans l'arrière salle d'un pub d'Athènes.

E: Et au moment de l'échange, nous les arrêterons.

N: Ok. Alors nous devons agir avant que Vaughn ne soit au courant-

E: Pour éviter qu'il s'en prenne à Lauren et Sark...

M: Je ne pense pas qu'il leur ferait de mal-

E: Je n'en dirait pas autant... il est tout sauf rationnel lorsqu'il s'agit de Syd...

D: Très bien. Irina, Nadia, Matt, Weiss vous mettrez au point les questions stratégiques en vol, votre avion pour Athènes décolle dans une demie heure.

Irina était parvenu à ses fins en effectuant l'échange ; elle avait remit la clé à Weiss et dans la confusion de l'arrestation, elle en profita pour disparaître aux yeux de la CIA. Toutes ses actions n'avaient qu'un seul but : protéger ses filles. Elle avait rendez à l'arrière du bar avec un contact. Celui ci lui avait trouvé le but ultime d'un dirigeant du Covenant ainsi que sa cache. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas confié à la CIA, c'est que sa propre soeur était à la tête du Covenant et qu'elle avait en tête de reconstituer la circonférence. Son contact lui donna diverses informations puis elle se rendit dans une planque sûre.

Will tentait d'aider Vaughn de son mieux, de le faire parler ; celui ci étant rentré quelques minutes auparavant. Will avait le sentiment d'avoir un mur en face de lui. Rien n'affectait Vaughn hormis l'état de Sydney.

Will était patient mais fut stoppé dans son élan de psychothérapie pour Vaughn quand le portable de Vaughn sonna.

V: Vaughn?

: M. Vaughn. Elle s'est réveillée-

V: J'arrive tout de suite.

Will n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter une parole que Vaughn était déjà dans sa voiture en route pour l'hôpital.

Les quelques kilomètres qui le séparait de l'hôpital furent les plus difficiles de sa vie. Tout se chamboulait dans sa tête. Il réentendait la voix de l'infirmière ; en y repensant, il trouva que ça voix été peu assuré et qu'elle devait certainement lui cacher quelque chose. La peur qui s'insinuait en lui ne mit que quelques secondes à le prendre à la gorge et à lui serrer le coeur. Il avait peur de découvrir l'état de Sydney mais la savoir réveiller lui avait remis du baume au coeur.

Il était au comptoir des infirmières quand celle qui l'avait appelé se présenta à lui.

In: M. Vaughn.

V: Comment va t elle? Je peux la voir?

In: Je ne peux vous dire grand chose. Le médecin est en train de l'examiner. Vous pourrez la voir après-

V: Pourquoi vous ne me dites pas la vérité!

In: Je reconnais que... que nous avons découvert quelque chose d'inquiétant mais ce n'est pas à moi de vous en parler. Le médecin s'en chargera...

L'infirmière le pria de s'asseoir en salle d'attente le temps que le médecin ait fini de l'ausculter. Vaughn ne pouvait tenir en place depuis presque un demie qu'il patientait, il avait entreprit de faire les cent pas dans le couloir menant à la chambre de Sydney.

Après un moment que Vaughn jugea interminable, le médecin finit par sortir de la chambre et s'avança jusqu'à la banque des infirmières qui lui indiqua la présence de Vaughn. Il se dirigea vers celui ci.

Mé: Bonjour-

V: Bonjour docteur. Comment va t elle? Je peux la voir?

Mé: Humm... suivez moi...

Il l'emmena dans une salle vide et commença à lui expliquer le cas de Sydney.

Mé: Durant l'opération, Sydney a fait une insuffisance respiratoire qui a entrainé... un manque d'oxygénation dans le cerveau. Physiquement son corps devra récupérer à 100 mais le risque de séquelles psychologiques est énorme-

V: Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire?

Mé: Elle peut avoir des troubles de la personnalité – se prendre pour une personne qu'elle n'est pas – avoir des trous de mémoire ou même être amnésique-

Vaughn encaissa difficilement les diverses vérités du médecin.

V: Je suppose qu'elle devra être suivie-

Mé: Oui. Nous ne la laisserons pas sortit d'ici avant plusieurs semaines-

V: Connaissant son caractère, je doute que vous parviendrez à la garder dans un hôpital sans qu'elle ne vous fasse une crise de nerfs... je peux la voir ?

Mé: Oui... je vais vous y conduire.

Ils étaient devant la porte, le médecin lança un regard d'encouragement à Vaughn alors qu'il stressait de se retrouver face à Sydney. Ayant franchi le seuil de cette porte, il s'avança vers Sydney. Elle arborait un regard qui était inconnu à Vaughn. Il tenta vainement de lui sourire sincèrement mais seule une grimace semblait se dessiner sur son visage. Il lui prit la main, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Maintenant qu'il était à ses coté, son coeur se serra et sa gorge se noua instantanément et des larmes naissaient au coin de ses yeux alors que le visage de Sydney était toujours impassible d'émotion.

V: Syd... je...

S: Monsieur, qui êtes vous ?

**Ch 9**

Vaughn se figea à ses mots. Le médecin l'avait avertit de l'état de Sydney, mais l'avoir en face de lui maintenant lui fit enfin comprendre l'étendu des possibles séquelles. Il avala péniblement sa salive, les yeux toujours embués de larmes.

S: Je vous connais ?

V: Oui... je suis ton ami, Michael Vaughn... quel est ton dernier souvenir ?

S: La dernière chose?

V: Oui...

S: J'étais à l'école, j'avais Mme Peterson comme institutrice ; elle m'a fait allé dans son bureau et là... (des sanglots montant dans sa voix) là, elle m'a apprit la mort de... de ma mère...

V: Tu devais avoir 6 ans, c'est ça ?

S: Oui-

V: Tout ce que je vais te révéler va te sembler fou mais n'oublie jamais que c'est la vérité.

Vaughn se fondit dans le regard de Sydney cherchant une lueur qu'il connaissait mais il n'y voyait rien à part une sorte de peur, de désespoir. Ce même genre de lueur qu'il avait vu lors de leur première rencontre à la CIA mais ce jour là, elle avait la rage et en avait après la gent masculine en général.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et commença à lui révéler l'entière vérité. Son entrée à la fac, Fran, Will, Danny puis vint le SD-6.

V: Tu étais fiancée à Danny et tu lui as révélé que tu ne travaillais pas dans une banque mais que tu étais un agent de terrain de la CIA. Lorsque Sloane l'a apprit il l'a fait tué. C'est ton père qu'i' t'a apprit l'horrible vérité concernant le SD-6 et plusieurs mois plus tard, tu es arrivé à la Cia en te proposant comme agent double, c'est à ce moment qu'on s'est rencontré, je suis devenu ton intermédiaire.

Il continua son monologue mais ne voulait pas lui révéler leur relation ou du moins pas tout de suite. Leur relation ayant toujours été fragile, il voulait qu'elle prenne son temps pour accepter tout son passé. Il pensa qu'il aurait bien le temps de lui apprendre les détails de leur relation intime.

S: Et entre toi et moi?... il n'y a jamais rien eu? On était juste ami-

V: Je ne vais pas te le cacher, on était - et j'espère qu'on le sera toujours – très proche...

S: Donc récemment, on a découvert ton frère jumeau... (il hoche la tête et un silence s'installe) j'ai 32 ans et je ne sais rien de ma vie, enfin grâce à toi j'en sais plus... j'ai beau essayer de me souvenir... rien ne me reviens...

V: D'après le médecin, tu peux retrouver la mémoire... il va juste te falloir être très patiente-

S: Tu viens de m'apprendre que j'ai une vie trépidante-

V: (souriant) Tu as toujours voulu-

S: Une vie normale...

V: Oui. Après la destruction du SD-6, tu étais à 2 doigts de démissionner de la CIA mais lorsque tu as apprit que Sloane était dans la nature et qu'il pouvait te toucher où que tu sois, tu as changé d'avis...

S: J'apprécie beaucoup que tu sois venu si vite.

Il restèrent un instant à se sourire quand des pas approchants les alertèrent ; Vaughn se retourna et vit Matt sur le pas de la porte leur souriant. Vaughn se leva et rejoignit Matt.

M: Comment elle va ?

V: C'est toujours la même sauf à un détail près... elle est amnésique-

M: Sérieux ?

V: Oui. Son dernier souvenir remonte à la disparition d'Irina quand elle avait 6 ans... je ne sais pas comment je vais faire-

M: Hé! Ne panique pas, on est là... t'es pas tout seul. Tu lui as tout dit ?

V: Tout? Non-

M: Tu lui as rien dit sur vous. Je sais ce que tu penses mais elle a le droit de savoir-

V: Je suis d'accord avec toi mais... je ne veux pas qu'elle se torture pour retrouver des souvenirs nous concernant...

M: Je sais... Will a prévenu les autres de son réveil.

V: Merci d'être venu... je passerai les voir pour leur parler.

M: Allez viens, on va retrouver ta belle...

Ils revinrent dans la chambre ; Vaughn présenta Matt à Sydney. Ils discutèrent tout un moment et Vaughn rentra à la maison où Will, Fran, Nadia et Eric attendaient. Il leur expliqua la situation, tous étaient abasourdis.

V: Elle connaît presque toute son histoire mais... je voudrais que vous passiez la voir de temps en temps. Je sais qu'elle a beaucoup de question et je ne peux pas répondre à toutes-

W: Pour son passé plus ancien, on s'en chargera avec Fran...

V: Merci...

Les jours défilèrent ainsi, ils passaient la voir à tour de rôle lui racontant des anecdotes amusantes. Vaughn était parvenu à convaincre le médecin de signer la sortie de Sydney – qui râlait depuis plusieurs jours de se trouver enfermer dans un hôpital – Vaughn la ramena donc dans à la maison où elle pourrait retrouver son espace. Il faisait son possible pour qu'elle ne reste jamais seule. Ne voulant toujours rien lui révéler sur leur liaison, il avait décidé de dormir dans le canapé. (c'est pour toi ma Myki! )

Sydney avait pressentit cette sensation de surprotection de la part de Vaughn. Elle se doutait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose mais n'osait pas trop lui en parler. Elle le trouvait gentil, attentionné, quelque chose se dégageait de lui mais elle craignait sa réaction en lui disant le fond de sa pensée. Cependant en voyant ses amis Will, Eric, elle ressentit une forte amitié pour eux tandis que pour Matt, un lien très fort. Il avait beau ressembler à Vaughn, il dégageait autre chose. Peut être était ce dû à son passé fragile à lui aussi.

S: Je me sens bien ici... ça fait longtemps que j'habite dans cet appartement ?

V: Tu as emménager ici après ton retour-

S: Et donc, j'ai chercher par tout les moyens à retrouver ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ces deux ans...

V: Oui. Je t'ai aidé avec ton père. Enfin disons que ton père t'a plus aidé que moi-

S: Pourquoi ?

V: Je... (baisant la tête) je crois que tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher, tu as encore besoin de repos-

S: J'aimerais comprendre Michael. Pourquoi quand j'essaie d'en savoir plus sur toi, tu changes toujours de sujet ?

V: C'est pour ton bien...

Sydney partit sur ses mots, bien qu'un doute plus qu'évident était présent entre eux. Vaughn quand à lui se préparait à dormir dans le canapé. Dans le minutes suivantes, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et sa résolution a vouloir dormir s'envola immédiatement ; il vit Nadia et Matt rentrer de leur sortie au cinéma.

N: Tu dormais?

V: Non-

N: Je suis désolée-

V: Je dormais pas Nadia... je réfléchissais-

M: ça te travaille. Ne lui caches pas, elle doit savoir...

V: En tant normal, je l'aurais fait mais il s'agit de Sydney et je sais comment elle réfléchit. Elle va se torturer l'esprit et ça je ne le supporterais pas! Je l'ai beaucoup trop fait souffrir!

N: Tu ne peux pas jouer avec ses sentiments et si tu ne le fais pas, elle te le reprocheras! Et elle aura raison!

V: Elle est si différente, tout en étant la même... en plus, elle m'appelle Michael!

N: Elle est toujours la même, tu dois juste lui montrer la voix à suivre. Dis lui la vérité et montre lui tes sentiments... elle ne peut pas être si différente qu'avant. Donne lui ta confiance. Quand tu étais dans le coma, je l'ai vu et je me suis juré que jamais elle ne retomberais dans un état de tel chaos. Alors prends sur toi et va lui parler!

V:Ok... demain-

M: Juré!

V: je vous le jure.

Ils discutèrent longuement de leur soirée puis Matt et Nadia allèrent se coucher pendant que Vaughn continuait à cogiter sur Sydney.

Sydney venait de fouler pour la première fois le sol de la CIA depuis son réveil à l'hôpital. Elle était accompagnée de Vaughn ; elle aperçut Dixon et son père. Tous se dirigèrent en salle de briefing. Durant celui ci, ils parlèrent des dernières découvertes de Rambaldi et de leur chasse aux membres du Covenant. En fin de briefing, ils évoquèrent l'amnésie de Sydney ; elle pourrait reprendre le terrain après une remise à niveau de ses capacités. Nadia était chargé de l'aider dans cette tâche.

Elles arrivaient en salle d'entraînement puis s'échauffèrent. Rapidement Sydney reprit ses marques et son agilité était intacte tout comme ses réflexes. Après ces quelques heures d'entraînement aux corps à corps et leurs quelques séances de tirs. Nadia la ramena à la maison.

S: Nadia...

N: Humm...

S: (grave) Tu sais ce que me caches Michael ?

N: (avec un grand sourire) Non...

S: Je sais que vous me mentez. Et pourquoi tu souris ?

N: Tu ne l'appelles jamais Michael. Tu n'avais qu'un nom à la bouche... Vaughn...

S: Ah bon ?... Pourquoi il ne me parle pas de lui ?

N: Il le fera Syd... il a été très choqué de ton hospitalisation...

S: Vous êtes tous pareil! Aucun ne veut me dire s'il y avait quelqu'un dans ma vie!

N: Sydney, ta vie sentimentale était très compliquée et tu en parlais très peu. Du peu que je sais, tu as toujours été très secrète. Une chose dont je suis sûre – d'après Will – c'est qu'à la mort de Danny tu étais dévasté, tu en voulais à tous les hommes que tu rencontrais... quand à Mike, il te parlera quand il sera prêt...

S: Et Matt ? Comment j'étais avec lui ?

N: Je crois que tu l'appréciais... la mission où tu as été touché a eu lieu peu après votre rencontre donc je ne sais pas vraiment...

S: Je vois...

N: C'est ce genre de chose qu'il veut éviter.

S: Qui ?

N: Mike. Il ne veut pas que tu te tortures comme ça...

S: Oui... et Fran ? on était vraiment proches ?

N: C'est ta meilleure amie-

S: Tu es ma soeur et visiblement, je peux tout te dire-

N: Bien sur...

S: J'ai le sentiment qu'il y a un lien très fort avec Fran-

N: C'est normal, c'est ton amie-

S: Non. Pas ce genre de lien... je parlais plutôt d'un lien... d'un lien d'attirance...

N: Qu'est ce que tu ressens...?

S: Une profonde amitié mais je ressens aussi beaucoup plus que ça...

N: Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vous avez traversés toutes les deux... tu parlais si peu de ta vie d'avant... et je n'ai jamais voulu trop te questionner là dessus par rapport à ta disparition...

S: Tu penses qu'elle ressent quoi pour moi ?

N: Je vois où tu veux en venir mais je doute qu'elle aient les même sentiments pour toi... tu es sûre de tes sentiments? Je veux dire tu es amoureuse d'elle ?

S: Oui, je l'aime... j'aime Fran...

Nadia était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, elle ne s'attendait à ce que Sydney prononce ses mots. Elle lui aurait dit qu'elle était attirée par Vaughn ou même par Matt, elle aurait pu comprendre mais Fran... tout ça la chamboulait et elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Heureusement qu'elle était assise sinon, elle en serait tombé parterre. Elle se disait qu'il fallait qu'elle en parle à Vaughn le plus rapidement possible. En attendant de le voir, elle partit dans la chambre de Sydney et y récupéra une boite.

Aucun objet contenu dans cette boite ne pu aider Sydney a se souvenir. Nadia était parti depuis quelques minutes, elle avait rendez vous avec Vaughn pour lui parler des dernières révélations de Sydney. Celui ci décida qu'il allait lui dire toute la vérité maintenant. Ils rentrèrent donc tous les deux mais quand ils eurent passé la porte, ils virent qu'elle n'était pas seule et ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux les horrifia. Sydney avait ses lèvres collées à celles de Fran.

V: Oh mon dieu!

**Ch 10**

V: Sydney!

Vaughn se réveilla en sursaut, ruisselant de sueur. Il se redressa, restant assit sur le canapé, la tête dans les mains. Ce cauchemar l'avait troublé au plus haut point. Non seulement, Sydney n'avait pas conscience des sentiments de Vaughn mais en plus elle était devenue homosexuelle. Il tenta d'effacer ce mauvais cauchemar. Il but un verre d'eau histoire de se remettre les idées en place. Quittant la cuisine pour le salon, il vit la porte de la chambre de Sydney grande ouverte, il s'avança lentement et s'appuya son épaule sur le chambranle, l'observant endormie. Il resta dans cette position plusieurs minutes, plongés dans ses pensées quand il vit les yeux de Sydney s'ouvrir subitement. Il se prépara à partir quand elle le rappela.

V: Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller-

S: Vaughn... (lui tendant la main) viens...

Il lui saisit la main avant de la rejoindre sur le lit. Un silence s'installa et Sydney se rapprocha de lui, posa sa tête sur son épaule.

S: Qu'est ce qu'i' te tracasse ?

V: Rien...

S: Menteur!

V: (réfléchissant) Toi... enfin nous-

S: Il s'est donc bien passé quelque chose entre nous...

V: Oui-

S: Je ne dis pas ça pour te blesser mais... tu n'aurais pas dû attendre pour m'en parler.

V: Je le reconnais... mais, je t'ai fait souffrir et je ne me le pardonne pas.

S: Alors c'est que ça devait arriver... tu veux bien me raconter ?

Vaughn hésita un instant mais sous le regard déterminée de Sydney, il céda. Commençant par leur rencontre, il lui parla de tout. De leurs soirées avec Will et la soi disant Fran, de leur dîner en tête à tête qui tournait en soirées sans dîners ; de leurs diverses sorties à la patinoire, de leur projet d'aller à Santa Barbara et de Lauren.

V: Quand tu es revenu, j'ai vraiment eu un choc... mon coeur t'appartenait toujours et en même temps, plus les jours passaient plus je pensais à toi ; j'avais reléguer Lauren dans un coin de ma tête... on a tout fait pour se tenir à une certaine distance mais... au cours d'une mission en Corée – où on a été fait prisonniers – j'ai pas pu résister et je t'ai dit qu'il n'y aurait jamais que toi dans mon coeur puis on s'est embrassé... ta mère avait réussi à nous sortir de cette prison lugubre avec un de ses contacts. Rentrés à Los Angeles, on a reprit nos vies, j'ai retrouvé Lauren et toi... tu es resté seule...

Il continua son récit lentement, lui laissant le temps d'accepter et de le questionner. Il lui parla de Liam, du moins de ce qu'il en savait ce qui se résumait à peu de chose.

V: Quelques mois plus tard, il y a eu une fusillade dans ton appartement et je me suis jeté sur toi pour te protéger. Pendant plus semaines j'ai été dans le coma et à mon réveil j'étais paralysé... et puis tu as découvert l'existence de Matt. Avec tes parents, tu as monté un plan pour nous aider à retrouver nos capacités. Matt était également paralysé mais il était plongé dans une sorte d'inconscience. Votre plan à réussi et tout est rentré dans l'ordre... enfin presque-

S: Tu t'écartes du sujet...

V:Ouais... en découvrant ta liaison avec Liam, ton père avait découvert l'identité d'une taupe au sein de la CIA-

S: Lauren...

V: Tu sais?

S: Eric m'en a parlé.

V: Bref quand tu l'as su... la première chose que tu as faite a été de me proposer ton aide pour ne pas que je me venge... et tu as réussi, comme toujours... peu de temps après ta rencontre avec Matt, une mission était prévu pour l'arrestation de Sark et Lauren. Tu m'avais semé dans un couloir et du peu que j'ai su, tu t'es battu contre elle et quelqu'un t'a tiré dans le dos. Quand je t'ai enfin rejoint tu gisais sur le sol dans une mare de sang...

S: Et tu m'as emmené à l'hôpital... et nous ?

V: On s'est remis ensemble à mon réveil à l'hôpital...

Sydney releva la tête de l'épaule de Vaughn, passant une main sur son visage puis plongea son regard dans celui de Vaughn.

S: Je suis désolée...

V: Tu n'as pas à t'excuser-

S: D'après ce que tu me dis, on était tout l'un pour l'autre et moi, je ne me souviens de rien-

V: Tu vois c'est ça que je ne veux pas... tu te fais du mal-

S: J'ai dû t'en faire beaucoup plus en ne te reconnaissant pas à l'hôpital...

V: Ta réaction était normale... le médecin m'avait prévenu et je n'avais pas complètement conscience de ce qu'il m'avait expliqué. Tu n'y es pour rien...

Sydney esquiva le regard de Vaughn un instant avant de le contempler à nouveau. Elle passa une main caressante sur celui ci, dessinant ainsi les contours de son visage.

S: (murmurant) J'aimerais tellement me souvenir de nous...

V: Laisse toi du temps...

S: Tu parait si attentionné pour moi... j'avais un ange pour me protéger...

V: Oui... tu devrais te recoucher, tu as encore besoin de repos...

Vaughn était sur le point de partir quand elle prit subitement sa main, il se retourna à peine que Sydney saisissait ses lèvres avec fougue. Vaughn était à deux doigts de craquer en lui retournant son baiser mais il préféra y mettre fin en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Syd.

V: Syd... je sais que tu penses bien faire...

Sydney s'écarta rapidement de lui en baissant la tête. Il comprit ce qu'i' lui passait par la tête et s'assit à coté d'elle.

V: Je ne veux pas que tu te force pour être avec moi... ne recherches pas ce qu'on a vécu ensemble. Laisses les choses se faire naturellement... je sais que c'est difficile et je ne te cache que j'espère te retrouver mais je ne veux pas que tu m'aimes parce qu'auparavant on était ensemble...

S: Je comprends...

Vaughn repartit donc dans son canapé d'angle vert bouteille, trônant au milieu du salon, où reposait son oreiller ainsi qu'une couverture. _(votre ptit moment réclamé clairette et Myki)_ Il allait pour s'installer quand une main se glissa dans la sienne. A son contact, il savait que c'était elle. Elle seule parvenait à électriser son corps de cette façon, il se retourna doucement, serrant sa main intinctivement et ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. A cet instant, il la retrouvait ; ce regard emplit de peur qu'il avait pu voir à maintes reprises. Il voyait sa crainte et instinctivement il la prit dans ses bras ; calmant ainsi toutes les douleurs qu'il l'oppressait.

Il la ramena dans sa chambre, elle se coucha mais garda sa main dans la sienne et d'un regard il comprit sa demande suppliante. Il s'allongea ainsi dans son dos pendant qu'elle ramenait sa main près de son coeur. Ils s'endormirent ainsi enlacés malgré l'inquiétude de Sydney.

Il était 7 heures quand Vaughn se réveilla, il sourit en sentant la tête de Sydney sur son torse. Il se détacha lentement alors qu'il apercevait une silhouette passer devant la chambre de Syd. Il en sortit et vit Nadia dans la cuisine.

N: Salut...

V: Salut...

N: Café?

V: Ouais-

N: Je me trompe pas tu sors de la chambre de ma soeur-

V: Oui, on a pas mal parlé cette nuit... (il prit la tasse que Nadia lui tendait) je lui ais parlé de nous...

N: Comment elle l'a prit ?

V: Elle a encaissé... je crois qu'elle n'a pas encore tout assimilé... elle voulait reprendre notre relation-

N: Quoi?

V: Oui... je lui ais dit de prendre son temps...

N: Et maintenant ?

V: Je lui avais promit d'aller parler à ma mère-

N: Fais le. Tu pourrais la présenter à ta mère-

V: Syd veut que je lui dise la vérité sur la mort de mon père...

N: Matt vient avec toi ?

V: Oui...

Après avoir prit leur petit déjeuner Vaughn s'habilla prépara celui de Syd et entra dans se chambre, posant le plateau au pied du lit avant de s'asseoir devant elle au bord du lit. il déposa un baiser dans son cou puis caressa sa joue tendrement.

Elle cilla des yeux puis les ouvrit lentement. Elle sourit en le voyant puis glissa sa main dans la sienne.

S: Tu t'en vas ?

V: Je dois parler à ma mère. Elle ne sait pas pour Matt, pour toi et pour la mort de mon père-

S: Ok. Tu ne me cacheras plus rien ?

V: Promis... je t'ai apporté ton petit déjeuner...

S: Merci...

Vaughn déposa un baiser sur son front et sortit de la maison. Ayant appelé sa mère un peu plus tôt, il entra dans sa voiture et conduisit jusqu'à chez sa mère. Il avait demandé à Matt d'arriver vers 11 heure ce qu'i' lui donnerait le temps de tout dire à sa mère.

Ses pensées se bousculaient pour savoir comment lui annoncer et surtout il espérait fortement qu'elle n'en voudrait pas à son père, ni à Sydney.

Garé devant la demeure de ses parents, Vaughn stressait de plus en plus, il expira un bon coup, sortit de sa voiture, remonta l'allée et sonna à la porte.

Sa mère, Amélie, quelque peu surprise de sa présence le regarda puis le prit dans ses bras avant de le faire entrer.

Ils étaient dans le salon quand Vaughn se décida à aborder le sujet.

V: Todd n'est pas là ?

Todd était le second mari d'Amélie, elle l'avait rencontré peu de temps avant que Vaughn rentre à la CIA. Il était conseiller financier et n'était que peu présent pour Amélie et il n'avait jamais eu de véritable entente avec Vaughn.

A: Non, il est à Sacramento... chéri, non pas que je ne sois pas heureuse de te voir mais... ça fait des mois que je te demande de venir et maintenant que tu es là, j'ai l'impression que tu veux partir en courant...

V: J'ai plusieurs choses difficiles à t'avouer... j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie-

S: Oui, Lauren-

V: Non, Lauren n'était pas une femme sincère. Elle m'a trahit, elle travaillait pour une organisation terroriste... mais ce n'est pas d'elle que je veux te parler... (Amélie hocha la tête) elle s'appelle Sydney... récemment elle a eu un accident et elle est devenue amnésique. Je la connais très bien et je sais qu'elle est une personne sincère. Je voudrais que tu la juges pour la personne qu'elle est et pas par le sang qui coule dans ses veines-

A: Où veux tu en venir ?

V: C'est sa mère qui est responsable de la mort de papa-

A: Quoi! VOUS N'ETES PLUS ENSEMBLE J'ESPERE!

V: Non seulement, on est ensemble mais je vis avec elle-

A: JAMAIS! TU M'ENTENDS! JAMAIS! ELLE NE METTRA LES PIEDS ICI!

V: Si tu tiens tant à ne pas la voir, tu ne me verras plus non plus! Ainsi tu ne perdra qu'un seul de TES enfants!

A: Mes enfants? Je n'ai que toi, Michael!

V: Non, tu as Matt, mon jumeau! Que papa a délibérément confié à un groupe de protecteur! Alors papa est toujours la personne que tu croyais!

A: Ne renies pas ton père!

La sonnerie de la porte retentit, Vaughn alla ouvrir sachant que c'était Matt. Il ne fit même pas les présentations et partit furieux de la réaction de sa mère vis à vis de Sydney. Matt était mal à l'aise ne sachant comment aborder sa mère et surtout il n'aimait pas voir son frère dans cet état.

La voiture démarra sur les chapeaux de roues alors que Matt entrait dans la maison.

A: Mon fils!

**Ch 11**

Matthew hocha la tête alors que sa mère le prenait dans ses bras. Elle le fit entrer dans la maison et s'installèrent comme précédemment au salon. Amélie avait les larmes aux yeux, elle venait de retrouver son fils qu'elle croyait avoir perdu plus de 30 ans auparavant ; quand à Matthew, il était perdu. Il retrouvait enfin sa mère mais la scène à laquelle il avait assisté, le tracassait. Ne sachant que peu de chose sur elle, il décida d'en avoir le coeur et lui demanda la raison de l'accès de colère de Vaughn.

M: Qu'est ce qu'i' s'est passé avec Mike ?

A: Rien...

M: D'accord, c'est peut être pas mes affaires mais si ça touche Mike, je serai forcément concerné. Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

A: Il a parlé de Bill et de Sydney-

M: Oui, c'est Irina qui a tué papa-

A: Et tu acceptes que ton frère fréquente cette... femme-

M: Sydney est une femme exceptionnelle... elle n'a rien à voir avec sa mère. Je connais bien Irina pour avoir fréquemment travailler avec elle-

A: Tu as travaillé avec la meurtrière de ton père! Mais vous avez été tous les deux frappés par le syndrome de la stupidité ou quoi!

M: Je ne connais un femme plus gentille, plus indulgente et plus à l'écoute que Sydney. Mais si tu as fait ce que je crois que tu as fait, soit Sydney acceptera la décision de Mike et tu ne le reverras jamais plus ; soit Mike va revenir, plus abattu qu'il ne l'a jamais été-

A: Jamais, elle ne mettra les pieds dans cette maison!

M: Tu préfères courir le risque de perdre ton fils plutôt que de découvrir que tu pourrais apprécier Sydney !

A: Elle va le rendre malheureux-

M: C'est l'inverse! C'est lorsqu'elle n'est pas là, qu'il est malheureux. Et avec ce qu'elle est en train de vivre, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de la rejeter ou même de rajouter un problème à la longue liste qu'est déjà sa vie.

A: Selon toi, je devrais l'accepter.

M: Oui et je suis même sûr que tu l'aimera...

Amélie se leva, se postant devant la cheminée et réfléchit aux mots de Matt. Elle craignait de laisser entrer Syd dans sa vie mais elle ne supportait pas l'idée que son fils puisse lui en vouloir et qu'elle risquait de le rendre malheureux. Matt la rejoignit et regarda les photos posées sur la poutre de la cheminée.

M: C'est papa?

A: Oui-

M: Et Todd, il ne dit rien que tu mettes des photos de ton ex mari ici ?

A: Il n'a rien à dire... et puis, il n'est pas très présent-

M: Tu passes toutes tes journées seule.

A: Et toi, tu n'as personne dans ta vie ?

M: (souriant) C'est difficile d'avoir une relation suivie avec une femme quand on travaille pour le gouvernement.

A: Ton frère y arrive bien apparemment-

M: Je ne comprends pas ton acharnement contre Sydney. C'est Irina qui a tué papa, pas Sydney! Tu peut reprocher à Irina la mort de papa, mais tout ce qu'elle a fait c'est pour protéger ses enfants! Papa n'était pas si innocent que ça! Il m'a privé de mes parents pendant plus de 30 ans! Tu crois que ça fait de lui, le meilleur mari!

A: Mais c'est ton père-

M: Pour moi, il n'est rien d'autres qu'un géniteur! Je n'ai jamais eu de père et je viens juste de te découvrir, je ne sais même pas si tu seras une mère pour moi!

A: Comment tu peux dire ça!

M: Je le peux parce que je suis manipulé depuis ma naissance! J'ai passé 6 ans dans un monastère et après on m'a envoyé dans une école qui m'a formé à devenir un espion! Tu crois que c'est ce que je voulais devenir! On ne m'a pas demandé mon avis! Alors oui, maintenant je doute de toutes les personne que je rencontre!

A: Pourquoi il a fait ça?

M: J'aimerais avoir le fin mot de l'histoire...

Vaughn venait de rentrer, sa colère avait atteint son point culminant. Après avoir passé la porte, il alla directement sur le balcon espérant que le bruit des vagues parviendrait à le calmer. Sydney qui avait entendu la porte claquer, le vit sur le balcon et alla à sa rencontre. Faisant glisser sa main le long de son épaule, il tourna la tête vers elle. Comprenant que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, elle glissa sa main dans la sienne alors qu'ils scrutaient l'horizon.

S: Tu veux me raconter ?

Vaughn semblait ne pas vouloir lui dire, elle se rapprocha de lui et lui fit tourner la tête vers elle.

S: J'en conclus que ça s'est mal passé... tu te fais souffrir à tout garder pour toi.

Il scruta un long moment les yeux de Sydney ; voyant qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau, il l'emmena sur la plage où ils s'assirent l'un à coté de l'autre Vaughn enserrant toujours la main de Sydney.

V: ça va te faire mal-

S: Je préfère partager ta douleur que de rester dans l'ignorance...

V: Tu n'auras pas à la voir et moi non plus-

S: Quoi? Ne me dis pas que tu es parti sur un coup de tête!

V: Elle n'a pas accepter le faite que ta mère soit responsable de la mort de mon père et quand je lui ai dit pour nous... elle n'a rien voulu entendre-

S: (réalisant) Tu vas retourner la voir!

V: Quoi? Non, elle a choisi et moi aussi.

S: Quand à moi, je ne supporterais que tu te sois sacrifier pour moi! Alors tu vas retourner la voir et t'excuser-

V: Sydney, tu ne peux pas-

S: Tu es certainement la personne qui me connaît le mieux, alors agit !

Sydney se leva, rentra dans la maison, prit ses clefs et sortit. Il resta quelques instant cloué dans le sable mais quand il entendit une voiture démarrer il comprit qu'elle était partie. S'inquiétant du fait qu'elle ne connaissait pas Los Angeles, il se précipita et monta dans sa voiture dans l'espoir de la retrouver rapidement.

Slalomant entre les voitures pour rattraper Sydney, il évita de justesse un poids lourds en déviant sa trajectoire qui faillit le mener dans un talus. Il parvint à rétablir la direction, retrouva la trace de Sydney qui la mena jusqu'à la maison de sa mère.

Devant la maison, le moteur tournait toujours alors que Sydney remontée l'allée de la maison, après avoir frappé le volant de rage, il coupa le moteur et rejoint Sydney dans la maison alors que Matt tentait de la calmer.

M: Sydney calme toi... dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé ?

A: QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FAITES ICI!

M: Maman!... Syd?

S: Il veut se sacrifier pour moi! Et il en est hors de question! (à Amélie) Je veux juste rétablir la situation et qu'il s'excuse pour ce qu'il vous à dit tout à l'heure.

V: Syd...

S: Tu sais très bien ce que j'attends de toi! Alors soit tu agis, soit tu m'oublies!

V: Tu ne peux pas me faire ça!

S: Dis moi pourquoi? Parce que moi, je n'ai aucun souvenir de notre liaison! Moi, il n'y aura aucun problème!

Vaughn était pétrifié, Sydney passa impassiblement devant lui et sortit de la maison pour rentrer chez elle. Amélie ne savait comment réagir, elle était restée complètement estomaqué quand Sydney s'était adressé à elle et puis elle voyait Michael complètement déboussolé. Devait elle faire un pas vers lui ou se tenir le plus loin possible de lui.

Matt s'avança vers Vaughn posant une main sur son épaule.

M: Mike?

V: Elle m'a quittée...

M: Elle ne t'as pas quitté... elle veut juste ne pas se sentir responsable du différent qui te lie à maman. (avec un regard dur) Allez va lui parler...

Vaughn passait la porte, appelant Sydney plusieurs fois. L'absence de réponse ne le rassura pas, il vérifia la chambre, pensant qu'elle dormait peut être mais elle était vide. Il devait lui parler, il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il avait arrangé la situation avec sa mère. Sa mère ayant accepté de voir la situation en face et qu'avant de la juger, elle devait rencontrer Sydney.

Quand son portable sonna, il décrocha instantanément.

V: Syd?

: Non c'est moi-

V: Matt, qu'est ce qu'i' se passe ?

M: C'est Lauren-

V: Quoi?

M: Sydney est partie l'interroger-

V: C'est pas vrai! Empêches les de se voir-

M: C'est trop tard-

Vaughn fulminait, il raccrocha au nez de Matt, démarra sa voiture laissant des traces bien visible sur le bitume. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, il franchissait les portes du centre des opérations. Matt lui donna le numéro de la salle et ils s'y rendirent ensemble.

S: Donnes moi le nom des dirigeants ?

L: Il parait que tu... ne te souviens plus de rien! C'est agaçant ça! Surtout concernant Michael... il a certaines qualités bien à lui...

S: Je t'ai posé une question!

L: Surtout ne pas contrarier Miss Parfaite!

S: Je veux ton supérieur direct! Son nom!

L: Le vrai ou le nom d'emprunt parce que toute la question est là!... ça fait quoi, de ne plus se souvenir de son ex ? ou devrais je dire actuel ?

Sydney s'apprêtait à lui répondra mais Lauren lui donna l'identité de cette personne quand la porte s'ouvrir brutalement.

L: Tiens voilà les Roméos! Alors par lequel je vais avoir la chance de me faire interroger maintenant que Miss Parfaite est devenue muette!

Sydney était à deux doigts de fracasser Lauren quand Matt précéda Sydney pour la retenir et la faire sortir de la salle. Vaughn s'avança vers Lauren, le regard plus noir que jamais. Il était à moins de 5 cm du visage de Lauren.

V: Je rêve de ce moment depuis des mois! Tu ne t'en sortiras pas, Chérie!

L: Michael...

V: Je veux tous les noms!

Un rire sardonique entoura cette salle d'interrogatoire d'un gris déprimant. Lauren lança un regard cynique à Vaughn qui n'hésita pas à lui fracasser la tête sur la table.

V: J'ai tout mon temps!... par contre, pour toi faudra penser à la chirurgie esthétique! Oups, j'oubliais... en prison y'en a pas, c'est plutôt la chirurgie dévastatrice à coup de couteaux!

L: T'es pas si stupide que ça alors!

V: Ton contact!

L: Humm... et j'aurais quoi en échange!

V: Il n'y a pas de négociation possible! Son nom!

L: Demandes à Sydney, elle le sait!

V: Ne joues pas avec moi! Je sais que tu mens!

L: Vas lui demander!

Vaughn la scruta un instant puis appela un garde avant de sortir rejoindre Sydney à son bureau.

V: Syd... elle dit qu'elle t'a donné son identité-

S: C'est vrai-

V: Qui c'est ?

S: Ta mère...

**Ch 12**

V: Quoi!

S: Tu voulais une réponse à ta question, je te la donne.

V: Syd... ma mère-

S: Eric m'a parlé du projet Hélix. Rien n'est impossible, il ne s'agit peut être pas de ta mère-

V: Où est elle alors? Et qui a prit sa place?

Sydney ne répondit pas, le reste de l'équipe fut mit au courant. Vaughn avait pour mission d'aller voir sa mère avec Matt et de la faire parler.

Sydney avait apprit la vérité quelques heures auparavant. Sa mère l'avait contacté pour lui parler de deux objets qu'elle avait découvert ainsi que les derniers textes de Rambaldi qui étaient avec. Il s'agissait d'une arme de point, un bracelet qui une fois enfilé - des filaments traversant la paume- un coeur au centre de la paume devait dégager une énergie dévastatrice. Le second objet pouvait être utilisé à bon ou mauvais escient selon le texte, passé à la main de l'Elue, il devait dégager cette énergie. Selon les textes seul l'Elue avait les capacités d'utiliser ces objets.

De son coté Vaughn avait réussi sa mission voilà 3 mois, il avait renoué avec "sa mère", celle ci avait fait l'objet du projet Hélix. En la questionnant subtilement, il parvint assisté de Matt à tromper cette femme. Ramené à la Rotonde, divers tests avait été effectués sur elle. La maison familiale avait été fouiller et à la cave ils découvrirent la véritable mère de Vaughn, complètement déshydraté, sous nourrit, désorienté et dans un état épouvantable.

Allité dans une chambre, elle s'éveilla, sa désorientation était toujours actuelle. Voyant son fils à ses cotés, sa frayeur s'estompa. Il se leva et s'installa à ses coté, enserrant sa main posée sur le matelas.

V: C'est moi maman... tout va bien, tu es en sécurité.

A: Elle est où?

V: Elle ne te feras plus de mal.

A: Michael, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

V: Elle fait parti d'une organisation terroriste et elle voulait m'atteindre personnellement... je suis désolé...

Ils continuèrent à discuter ainsi. Il lui révéla la vérité sur Sydney et Matt ; craignant qu'elle ne réagisse mal à l'évocation de Bill et d'Irina, il y alla en douceur mais fut surprit qu'elle le prenne avec le sourire.

A: C'est du passé Michael... et mon avis, c'est que ton père avait beaucoup de secrets et qu'il n'a pas forcément fait les bons choix pour sa famille mais il a été un bon père pour toi...

V: Et pour Sydney-

A: Je veux que tu sois heureux et peu importe son passé ou sa filiation... j'aimerais la connaître avant de te donner mon avis.

V: Merci...

Il sortait de la chambre quand Matt arrivait vers lui. Il revint avec Matt dans la chambre, le présentant à sa mère puis il préféra les laisser en tête à tête pour qu'il puisse faire connaissance tandis qu'il rentrait à la maison.

Refermant la porte, il déposa sa veste sur le fauteuil en passant à coté avant de se laisser choir sur le canapé. Il ferma les yeux un instant savourant ce moment de paix, après avoir vécu une journée éprouvante. Ce calme ne lui semblait pas normal, ni Nadia, ni Will n'étaient présent. Il se releva passant devant la chambre de Sydney quand il la vit endormie ; elle était recroquevillée comme une enfant. Il sourit en s'approchant ; s'asseyant au bord du lit, il passa une mains sur sa joue et déposa un baiser sur son front alors qu'elle ouvrait lentement les yeux.

V: (souriant) Comment tu te sens ?

S: Bien...

Elle se redressa, s'adossant à la tête de lit. Tenant la main de Syd, Vaughn hésitait à aborder le sujet de leur relation quand elle fit.

S: Ecoutes, je sais que notre situation est compliqué par mon... état-

V: Non-

S: Si... et sincèrement je me sens très bien avec toi. J'aimerais qu'on réessaye-

V: Mais tu n'as pas de sentiment pour moi-

S: Qui t'as dit que je n'en n'avais pas ?

Vaughn était troublé par sa dernière remarque, il releva les yeux pour croiser son regard pétillant et il pu enfin y lire le message qu'il attendait depuis plusieurs semaines.

Elle passa sa main sur sa joue, l'embrassa tendrement et alors qu'il souriait contre les lèvres de Sydney, il la fit rouler sur le lit en l'embrassant avidement comme si sa survie en dépendait. Leurs étreintes se firent de plus en plus intenses, plus pressantes et ils passèrent ainsi le reste de la nuit redécouvrir le corps enflammé de l'être aimé.

Blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Sydney frôlait de ses doigts le torse de Vaughn.

V: Tu es bien silencieuse...

S: Non... c'est juste que je ne t'ai pas dit toute la vérité...

V: Alors dis moi.

S: Depuis quelques jours, j'ai des souvenirs et des sensations qui refont surface... je me souviens d'un jour... je crois que c'était à Thanksgiving. Fran avait préparé le repas mais elle devait s'absenter, elle m'avait demandé de surveiller la cuisson mais une fois dans tes bras je l'ai complètement oubliée et... et on a mangé une dinde carbonisée.

V: Tu n'imagine pas combien, j'ai rêvé d'un instant comme celui ci... je t'avais dit que tu y arriverait...

S: Ta mère... elle a dit quoi ?

V: Que seul mon bonheur l'importait et que le passé était le passé... elle veut te rencontrer.

S: Tu rigoles?

V: Non... Matt a découvert qui est la femme qui avait prit l'apparence de notre mère-

S: Qui c'était?

V: La mère de Lauren... Ton père m'envoie en mission demain... avec toi-

S: Il m'en a parlé. Il pense que ma tante Elena pourrait être derrière toute l'organisation du Covenant...

Dans leur avion les venant en Russie pour leur mission qui était d'intercepter Elena, Syd et Vaughn était partit se changer.

Ils arrivèrent quelques heures plus tard à la planque d'Elena, ils la virent torturant Sloane. Il était ligoté sur une chaise tandis qu'elle tenait un chalumeau miniature entre les mains. L'odeur de chair brûlée s'éleva dans la pièce, Sydney s'avança dans le dos d'Elena pensant la surprendre quand celle ci se retourna vivement, elles se retrouvèrent face à face, se braquant respectivement.

E: Ma chère nièce...

S: Laisses le tranquille!

E: Je rêve, Sydney Bristow défendant une pourriture comme Arvin Sloane!

Sydney ne répondit pas quand elle aperçut la silhouette de sa mère avec un objet étrange dans les mains. En effet, elle avait récupérer une arme expérimentale, il s'agit d'un Zat'niktel ; une arme déchargeant des ondes électrifiantes, un coup pour assommer, 2 pour tuer et 3 pour faire disparaitre. Vaughn qui était resté en retrait suivit avec intérêt la scène mais il du sortir de sa cache quand Elena retourna la situation et qu'elle braquait son chalumeau près du cou de Sydney. L'irruption de Vaughn permit à Sydney de renverser la situation et en profita pour prendre l'arme de poing que sa mère lui avait remit. Elle l'enfila, la dirigeant en direction du front d'Elena où une intense lumière jaune jaillit. Sydney souriait de voir le visage d'Elena se crisper sous la douleur. Pendant tout ce temps, Vaughn libérait Sloane tandis qu'Irina assomma Elena d'un coup de Zat' après que Syd ait retiré son bracelet. Elle enfilait l'autre objet dans sa main et s'approcha de Sloane qui recula de plusieurs mètres en la voyant s'avancer.

S: Si vous ne voulez pas, ce n'est pas le problème mais c'est vous qui souffrirez!

Sloane tiqua en voyant le regard vide de Sydney, il se laissa faire alors que cette même lumière dorée agissait sur son cou et qu'il retrouvait une allure normale.

Elena avait été amené directement en cellule à Camp Harris où elle aurait Sark, Lauren et Olivia – la mère de Lauren – comme voisins.

Sydney parvenait enfin à retrouver une vie normale, Vaughn lui avait conseiller de retranscrire sur un journal tout les souvenirs qu'i' lui revenait.

Elle devait enfin rencontrer la mère de Vaughn, cette rencontra la stressait bien que celle ci s'annonçait idéale.

Amélie préparait du café dans la cuisine alors que Syd était mal à l'aise et que Vaughn la prenait dans ses bras.

V: ça va bien se passer. Cesse de t'inquiéter-

S: Explique ça à mon cerveau.

Amélie revint à cet instant, la tension disparut rapidement quand elle engagea la conversion.

A: L'essentiel est votre bonheur et si c'est avec vous tant mieux.

S:Merci...

A: Et quand à Bill, vous n'êtes pas responsable.

S: Je sais mais-

V: Syd, on en a déjà parlé.

Ils passèrent l'après midi ensemble où tout se déroula à la perfection.

Ils étaient sur le chemin du retour dans la voiture, Syd tenait la main de Vaughn.

V: J'ai demandé à Dixon des vacances...

S: Et?

V: Et il a accepté. 5 jours à partir de la semaine prochaine.

S: T'es un géni intelligent mon chéri...

Il venait de couper le moteur quand Sydney l'embrassa passionnément. S'embrassant ils n'entendirent pas le léger bip tout près d'eux.

Une immense fumée se dégageait quand les pompiers arrivèrent sur place. L'incendie éteint, les deux corps à l'intérieur étaient carbonisés. Deux corps liés à la vie, à la mort. Deux âmes qui se retrouveraient avec les anges.


End file.
